Sakura Haruno Hatake
by Danielle9389
Summary: What if Sakura was orphaned at a young age and Kakashi adopted her when she was 5? Now she's part of team 7 with the boy she fell in love with and the knuckle head ninja.  Will love finally bloom or will someone else catch her eye? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Sakura was orphaned at a young age and Kakashi adopted her when she was 5? He trained her, but no one knew about it except the Hokage. Now she's part of team 7 with the boy she fell in love with and the knuckle head ninja. Will love finally bloom between the two? Or will someone else catch her eye?

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

* * *

><p>"Sakura, Hurry up and eat breakfast or you'll be late!" Kakashi yelled from the kitchen of their two bed room apartment. Twelve year old Sakura finished dressing up and bolted downstairs only to find her dad's face buried in his orange novel, while frying the eggs for the two of them.<p>

"Dad, you're always late anyways. So what's the difference this time?" she replied grabbing a glass of water in the refrigerator. Kakashi look up ready to retort, when he saw that his daughter was dressed in _**tight**_, black spandex shorts that reached up to her mid thigh. Then she had one of his blue, old, small, sleeveless and _**tight **_anbu shirt under her pink zipped up hoodie and her long pink hair was French braided to the side, while some of the bangs fell on her face. Finally, she had her head band on her fore head just under her bangs and her blue ninja sandals completing her outfit. His eye twitched for a moment as he looked at her again from head to toe.

"Must you wear that to get the Uchiha's attention? I don't want to pry off a hundred guys today," he grumbled. Sakura nodded holding her fist up with fire in her eyes.

"Yup! Today I will finally be his girlfriend! Cha!" She yelled to no one in particular.

"Sakura today is your first day of being a ninja. Don't get so clouded with the thoughts of that Uchiha boy." He muttered resuming his reading. Sakura grumbled shoving the last piece of egg in her mouth. Thirty minutes later, Kakashi kissed her forehead and bid her good bye as she walked to the academy and as he walked toward the Hokage tower.

Sakura smiled happily until a voice interrupted her cheery mood.

"Forehead"

"Pig" Sakura replied twitching with anger.

"Wow you actually made it. Too bad I'm going to be with Sasuke-kun," Ino bragged flipping her hair.

"Hn," Sakura replied walking away; not wanting to start a fight. She knew she was stronger after Kakashi had adopted her. Of course, she doesn't know that; only the Hokage did and Hinata, her bestfriend. Everyone still thinks that her parents were in a long term mission and that she was living with some relatives.

"I bet I can beat you in a race there," Ino taunted. She knew her comment had hit the spot when Sakura turned.

"Fine," she replied her eyes holding no emotions.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Ino announced dashing pass Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaped on the roof undetected. After about two minutes of running she arrived way earlier than Ino so she decided to walk in the classroom only to see many of Sasuke's fangirls ogling him. Sakura sighed but decided to talk to the lone Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan, how are you?" she mumbled tiredly sitting next to white-eyed heiress.

"I'm good Sakura-chan. How about you?" she replied as she played with her fingers.

"Good, I wish I get put in Sasuke's team though," she laughed rubbing the back of her head nervously. Hinata nodded in understanding and was about to reply, when a mob of fangirls including the exhausted Ino approached Sakura and started throwing glares at her direction.

"Okay! Everyone take a seat!" Iruka told the group of genins. Sakura got up and walked to Naruto and Sasuke, sitting between them to stop the two from arguing.

"Alright, I will now announce the teams. Team Seven: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choiji Akimichi. Finally for the rest I'll just post them up on the board," Iruka said reading his list of genin teams. There were a few protests but Sakura was the happiest one out of the bunch.

"Sakura-chan! Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Naruto asked hoping that the girl of his dreams would say yes.

"Sorry, Naruto I'm meeting someone for lunch. Hinata! Why don't you accompany Naruto?" Sakura suggested pushing the two together. They both nodded and walked off; Sakura noticed Hinata's small grateful smile as they headed out to eat.

Sakura turned and ran to the top of the building and laid on her back. A small poof was heard and out revealed Kakashi holding two lunches.

"So did you get put in the same team with him?" Kakashi asked knowing full well about the answer.

"Yeah! I'm happy!" Sakura beamed at her dad as she munched the tempura in her mouth with glee. Kakashi gave her a distain look behind his mask as he watched her eat the tempura in front of him.

"Ne, dad tempura is not that bad," she giggled knowing the scowl behind the ninja's mask. Kakashi shook his head in a childish manner earning another laugh from Sakura.

"No I don't like tempura they make me gag," he replied putting his mask back on and placing his chopsticks on the bento box. Sakura nodded wiping her face with a napkin and cleaning her own bento. The bell rang and Sakura gave her dad a kiss on his mask cheeks before leaving to meet her team.

"Four Hours! When is this sensei coming?" Naruto yelled throwing his hands up in the air. Sakura sighed stealing glances at the Uchiha boy.

"Sasuk…" Sakura started but interrupted with a cold 'no' from the Uchiha boy.

Suddenly the eraser hit a head and all you could hear was Naruto's laugh echoing in the room. Sasuke twitched at the stupidness of the jonin, while Sakura groaned as she looked at her dad.

"My first impression of you is…I hate all of you…_of course not Sakura she is my daughter_." Kakashi said keeping the extra things in his mind.

* * *

><p>The team walked up to the roof and sat down for introductions.<p>

"Okay you in the orange. Tell us about yourself." Kakashi muttered not looking up from his book.

"Okay. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I will be Hokage believe it!" Naruto pronounced pointing at Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My goal is to kill is to get stronger to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said coldly not looking at anyone.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like well… my goal is well…"Sakura blushed looking at the Uchiha boy. Kakashi frowned at her behind his book.

"Okay, tomorrow meet at the training grounds at eight o'clock sharp and don't eat. You don't want to throw up," Kakashi said before poofing away. Sakura bid farewell at the two boys and followed her dad home.

"Dad why didn't you tell me?" Sakura yelled slamming the door of their house.

"I'm disappointed at your little intro," Kakashi replied stoically putting the book down to show that he was serious.

"Well, I was…" Sakura started, but Kakashi pulled her into a hug before she could make any excuses. Sakura smiled at her dad and returned the hug.

* * *

><p>The next morning, well more like afternoon<p>

Kakashi arrived a few minutes after Sakura so the two boys wouldn't be suspicious. He held up two bells and explained the instructions. Sakura's eyes narrowed at his old trick but played along anyways.

"We need to work together," Sakura said as they huddled in a circle.

"Why should I help you? You guys will just bring me down." Sasuke replied disappearing into the woods.

"_Okay I officially hate that bastard. I don't see why I was so infatuated by him before." _Sakura thought angrily. Naruto stepped back a little afraid at the young kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan what are we going to do?" Naruto whispered looking at Kakashi, who was reading.

"We should attack him with taijutsu together." She suggested. Naruto nodded and performed his Kage no bushin Jutsu.

Sakura and the one thousand Narutos charged at Kakashi. He kicked them all one by one allowing them to disappear into nothing.

Sakura saw an opening and was about to grab the two bells when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Sasuke Naruto! I'm going to kill Sakura if you guys don't get her back!" Kakashi yelled holding the pink girl close to him. Sasuke charged at him, while Naruto attacked from the back. Kakashi jumped making the two crash onto each other.

"Sasuke! **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" Sakura suggested allowing her hands to be free since Kakashi was holding her from her waist. Sasuke nodded forming hand seals and releasing a barrage of fire balls at the jonin.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto yelled running to stop the Uchiha boy but he was too late.

When the smoke cleared, they found Kakashi unharmed and Sakura badly burned.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled running to the poor girl. Then a small poof and it was replaced by a log.

"Hehe Kakashi-sensei I got the two bells," Sakura said appearing behind the blond idiot unharmed and holding two bells. Kakashi nodded and smiled at his daughter and her team.

"You three passed. Teamwork is the key. People who disobey the rules are scum but the people who abandon their teammates are worst than scum." Kakashi noted.

"_She's not bad after all,"_ the Uchiha thought looking at the pink haired girl.

Sakura noticed the time and she was supposed to meet Hinata at the Hyuuga household.

"I have to go! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Sakura said picking up her bag and running toward the Hyuuga compound. When she arrived, she opened the gate only to run into a hard chest.

"Gomenasai!" she said bowing to the unknown person.

"Hn, move out of my way," the boy replied pushing pass her. Sakura looked up and found white eyes similar to Hinata's eyes. Only this time she didn't see her friend. It was a young boy with long brown hair with a cold demeanor surrounding him. She blushed but shrugged it off running into the compound. Unknown to her the Byakugan user was smirking at her reaction.

"Neji are you coming?" Tenten asked looking at the Hyuuga boy and the girl's retreating back.

"Hn," was the only thing he replied following his bun haired teammate.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow there you go! Please review NO flames please! i do want reviews thanks<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the Hyuuga compound smiling at the familiar faces that inhabited the place.<p>

"Sakura-san, I assume you are here for Hinata?" Hiashi asked as the pink haired girl bowed at his presence.

"Hai Hiashi-sama," Sakura replied to the clan lord. Hiashi gave her one of his rare smiles as he nodded in approval. Sakura bowed one last time before heading into Hinata's room. When she opened the door, she found Hinata putting some kunais in her pouch.

"Ready for our training session?" Sakura asked tossing her bag on Hinata's bed.

"Hai, Sakura-chan," Hinata said playing with her fingers. Sakura smiled at her best friend. Both Hinata and Sakura had been friends since Sakura _**tried**_ to rescue the Hyuuga heiress from a bunch of older kids. But she was only five so all she could do was protect the girl by shielding her with her own body. Fortunately for Sakura and Hinata, a boy around six years old scared the kids away before permanent damage was done to Sakura. Unfortunately, Sakura couldn't really remember his face or his name. All she remembered was his smile.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata called out trying to bring the girl back to Earth.

"Sorry Hina-chan I was just thinking. Anyways I ran into a guy when I entered the compound. He had long brown hair and a girl with two buns was following him. He had the same eyes as you but I've never seen him before." Sakura replied thoughtfully.

"Oh, that's Neji-san. You don't see him because he is always training. The bun haired girl is his teammate, Tenten." She answered smiling. Sakura nodded leading the way to the clearing and as usual Hiashi was sitting with his tea ready to watch their training.

"Sakura-chan, I've been meaning to try out a jutsu. Do you think we can just spar today? Please don't go easy on me," Hinata asked her bestfriend, who smiled and nodded at her boldness.

Sakura charged at her with kunais in her hands. She threw it at her but Hinata easily dodged the attack and successfully throwing her own barrage of kunais at Sakura's direction. Sakura pumped chakra to her feet and dashed to Hinata in a zigzag pattern, dodging the kunais. When she saw an opening, she swung her leg to Hinata's abdomen but she was thrown back to a tree because of Hinata's chakra force field that she had created by focusing chakra to her hands and moved them in a fast, patterned motion.

"That was cool! Hina-chan, but I have more tricks up my sleeves. I was trained by the copy ninja remember?" Sakura smirked inwardly spitting some blood out of her mouth. Hinata nodded waiting for another attack from her. Sakura focused chakra to her fingertips.

"_Okay, dad said to imagine a long straight line,"_ Sakura thought narrowing her eyes. Small bolts of blue lightning was released aiming for Hinata, who was shocked long enough for it to hit her.

"Hinata-chan! I'm sorry!" Sakura yelled running toward the poor girl.

"Wow Sakura-chan that was a lightning based jutsu. Wasn't that the Raiton no jutsu?" Hinata pointed out sitting up. Sakura laughed at her carefree attitude after receiving cuts all over her body.

"Hai, my dad trained me since I was six and a half. I accidentally found some chakra paper and it crumpled. Surprisingly dad was the same affinity like me, so he trained me." Sakura replied nervously scratching the back of her head and sticking her tongue out in a playful manner.

"Nani? That is so cool! Seriously hiding your strength and you relationship with Kakashi-san are two of the things I don't completely understand," Hinata said looking up at the orange sky. Sakura smiled and replied; "well I don't see why you always act all shy when you're such a confident girl every time I'm with you."

"Don't avoid the topic Saku-chan!" Hinata retorted blushing and playfully punching the girl. Now it was Sakura's turn to look at the orange sky above them.

"Well, I though that since dad is the famous copy ninja, many people would hold grudges on him and most likely they would want to take revenge on him. If they knew he had a daughter then they would use me as his weakness. It's like Hiashi-sama with Hanabi and you. If you were kidnapped Hiashi-sama would be forced to leave to come after you. He wouldn't want any other Hyuuga or ninja to retrieve you but himself. I'm afraid it's the same way with dad. If people kidnapped me, he would demand to go on my retrieval mission and if he died because of me, I wouldn't know what to do." Sakura replied softly holding the tears back.

"Sakura, Kakashi-san is a strong man. Have you ever thought that maybe Kakashi-san is disappointed that he can't call you and be proud of his you outside of your household?" Hiashi explained softly as he carried Hinata into the tearoom, while Sakura followed.

"I agree with Hyuuga-san. Kakashi is a bit disappointed that he can't call you his daughter out in public and he can't brag to his friends that his daughter was one of the smartest ninjas in the academy. But no matter how much he wants too…he is respecting your decision." Pakkun, one of Kakashi's ninkin summons, said to the young girl. Sakura's eyes widened now letting her tears fall to the wooden floor of the Hyuuga compound.

A thumb wiped her tears away, looking up she found the silver haired ninja crouching at her eye level and smiling at her behind his mask. She knew he was because his eye would crease a certain way every time he did.

"Da-d?" she chocked on her tears. Hiashi and Hinata decided to give the two some privacy.

"Shh, Sakura-chan you shouldn't worry about me. I am the copy ninja after all," Kakashi reassured the girl brushing the fallen piece of hair with his other hand. **(A.N. remember his other hand was wiping her tears away.)** Sakura hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Kakashi rubbed circles on her back and let out some cooing sounds to calm his daughter.

A few minutes passed, Kakashi spoke, "Does this mean you're going to call me dad out in public now?" but all he got was soft snoring indicating that she had fallen asleep.

"I guess only time will tell," Kakashi told Pakkun, who had witnessed it all. He moved to carry her so they could leave.

"Hiashi-sama, thank you for everything." Kakashi called out knowing full well that the Byakugan user was watching them.

"Kakashi stop the formalities. Call me Hiashi we are friends after all right?" Hiashi replied stepping into the room. His face had a tint of red, showing that he was embarrassed of being caught.

"Hai, we are friend Hiashi. Well I better take Sakura home. Pakkun can you get Sakura's bag?" Kakashi asked the ninkin after bidding the lord goodbye.

* * *

><p>The next day, the third Hokage gave them a small C-rank mission due to Naruto's constant whining.<p>

"But before you go. I'm also sending Gai's team with you guys. They are going to help if any problem arises. I find this mission very…skeptical." The Third replied to the team. Kakashi groaned quietly as they exited the Hokage tower. Sakura looked concerned for her dad but shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

They all arrived at the gate only to find a team and their escort.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL. I EXPECTED YOU TO BE LATE BUT NOT YOUR STUDENTS!" Gai yelled with passion burning in his eyes. Sakura twitched at the man's actions.

"OH A YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM! WILL YOU PLEASE BE MY GIRL FRIEND? MY NAME IS ROCK LEE AND I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!" Another guy in a green jumpsuit yelled with a similar passion. He took her hand to kiss it, but Kakashi had already moved in his way glaring at the young boy.

"**Cha! I could have handled that myself!"** Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura ignored her inner and smiled gratefully at her dad. No one seemed to notice the sudden change of atmosphere aside Sakura since she was pretty close to the person emitting the deadly aura.

"Kakashi-sensei, I could have handled that myself." Sakura hissed between her gritted teeth. Then she turned to Lee and smiled.

"No thanks I'm done with boys for a while. Plus I just got over the Uchiha-baka over there." She whispered softly to his ear. Sasuke, who was obviously listening, let out an eye twitch for the nickname she had given him.

"YOSH! WE SHOULD GO!" Gai yelled earning a sweat drop from his teammates.

"So I'm being guarded by a bunch of idiots?" Tazuna spoke up for the first time, getting the attention of everyone.

"HEY! SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled pointing at the fisherman. Sakura punched the boy on his head earning a small yelp from the boy.

"Sorry Tazuna-san, but we are not all idiots like my teammate here." Sakura replied sweetly.

"Whatever pinky. That Uchiha boy looks constipated. The two in the jumpsuits look like morons. The white-eyed freak is as bad as that Uchiha boy. And the bun haired girl looks like she is going to kill someone. Then that guy behind you is a big time pervert, reading that trashy novel." Tazuna sneered.

"_No one insults my dad! NO ONE! Cha!" _ Sakura thought bringing her fist up to punch the old man. But a hand stopped her; she looked up and found her dad looking at her disappointedly. She frowned but retracted her fist so it would fall next to her.

"Okay, I assure you Tazuna-san we are more than capable of protecting you in this mission." Kakashi said looking at the six genins stopping them from killing the poor old man.

"Now, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"Sakura Haruno…"Sakura hesitated looking at Kakashi but she couldn't read his eye for any hint of disappointment.

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Tenten."

"ROCK LEE"

"MAITO GAI!"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"AND NARUTO UZUMAKI! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura ignored all the introductions and looked at the Hyuuga boy.

"Is there something you need Haruno-san?" Neji asked not turning to look at the said girl.

"Um, no sorry." Sakura told the Hyuuga boy blushing slightly for being caught.

"Alright we should head out. We should be able to be at the Land of the Hidden Mist village by lunch time." Kakashi informed the group. Everyone nodded and started walking to their destination.

Sakura walked with Tenten and listened to her talk about many kinds of weapons. Then she noticed the water puddle on the ground.

"But it didn't rain." She mumbled softly to herself.

"Ne, Sakura-chan did you say something?" Tenten asked looking at her friend's distraught expression.

"O-h, nothing Tenten-chan. I was just talking to myself." Sakura beamed sneaking a peak at her dad who was being bothered by the green jumpsuit sensei.

"Look out!" Neji yelled at the two senseis but it was too late both were chained and dead. Their blood splattered all over the ground. Sakura seemed unfazed nodding at Neji, who caught her eye in understanding.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Guard Tazuna!" Sakura instructed running towards the enemy at a high speed.

"No! I'm not letting Teme or Neji get all the glory!" Naruto yelled following Sasuke to the other enemy, leaving Tazuna wide open. Since Tenten and Lee were busy fighting their own enemies. Sakura noticed this and ran back holding a kunai in front of her.

"Tazuna-san stay behind me!" she commanded. The old man nodded and cowered in fear behind the pink haired kunoichi. Neji was finished his guy of when he saw one slip pass Naruto, stabbing him before running or to Sakura.

"_Shit, I let that one pass stupid Uzumaki!"_ he thought dashing to protect her. Neji appeared in front of Sakura ready to protect her from the chunin rank ninja. Just before he got to them Kakashi had kicked the poor soul in the abdomen and into Gai's waiting punch. A loud crack was heard from the impact signaling everyone that the shinobi was dead. Then the two maneuvered to the others, killing them with one slice of their kunais.

"Are you guys alright?" Kakashi asked looking at everyone.

"I think the dobe is hurt," Sasuke muttered pointing at the teary shinobi.

"I'm fine!" Naruto replied hiding the bleeding wound.

"Baka! What if that's poisonous?" Sakura argued dragging him to her dad. Kakashi looked at the wound but noticed it was already healing itself.

"_It must be the Kyuubi," _he thought wrapping the hand with some bandages from Sakura.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! I THOUGHT YOU AND BUSHY BROW SENSEI DIED!" Naruto yelled pointing at the two chuckling jonins.

"Substitution jutsu. How did you pass the ninja academy?" Neji muttered. Naruto's eyes narrowed and prepared to punch the longhaired boy but Lee's quick movement stopped him.

"At least I don't look like a girl," Naruto growled walking away. Neji twitched in annoyance while Tenten, Sakura and Lee suppressed their laughter.

"Okay, this is suppose to be a C-rank mission. Those ninjas were at least chunins." Gai noted looking at Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san would you care to explain?" Kakashi asked looking at the nervous old man.

"I'll tell you once we get across on a boat. It's too dangerous here." Tazuna told them hoping they would continue the mission.

"This is a B-rank mission we should let higher ranking ninjas to do this job," Neji said.

"No, we will go right Sakura and Sasuke? If you guys back out then that's fine we don't need your help," Naruto whispered looking at his two teammates, who nodded in return. Kakashi sighed and looked at Gai asking for help.

"YOSH! I'M NOT BACKING DOWN. I'M NOT LETTING KAKASHI'S STUDENTS GET AHEAD OF MINE!"

So it was decided, the eight ninjas continued their journey. Tazuna explained everything in the boat that they decided to use. Now they are on the road to Tazuna's house when Neji's all seeing eyes saw an enemy ninja and his sword coming toward them.

"Get down!" he yelled again for the second time that day. This time everyone followed his order.

"Well, well Kakashi I didn't expect you to be here. Hand over that old man and I'll let you and your students go." The man said pulling out his sword from the tree.

"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi acknowledged the ninja in front of him.

"Wow, I feel honored that the famous copy ninja knows you how I am. Too bad I have to kill you." He sneered surrounding the area with a thick mist.

"Everyone protect Tazuna this is our fight," Kakashi ordered the genins and nodded at Gai.

"Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto do not hesitate to kill." He told his group revealing his Sharingan. He caught Sakura's worried face but he gave a reassuring smile to his daughter.

"Don't worry I'll protect you all with my life." And with that he and Gai charged into battle.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is chapter two! I put a little father and daughter moment I hope you liked it! And if you also noticed that I changed some things on their first mission. <strong>

**Neji protected Sakura instead of Sasuke**

**Sakura also noticed the puddle**

**Team Gai went with them**

**And I think that's it**

**Anyways review! Anonymous are okay but NO flames please!**

**Thanks to the people who put this story in their alerts and favorites and who reviewed!**

Melyss (see not a fangirl anymore)

Romancelover312 (here chapter two I hope you love it!)

IluvMaltesers (Thanks! I'm so tired with Sasuke and Sakura fics so I'm taking a break haha)

bluderk

xXHaNoNXx

starsonwild

crisgatita-chan

Flamegirl5500

Romancelover312

Yuuki-Hime 2097

konoha kid

**Thank you all! And please review! I don't want to feel like I failed in this story already :( **


	3. Chapter 3

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Gai started their combo in perfect harmony until Gai decided to send a kick to Zabuza's head and fell for Zabuza's clone's water prison trap. He held his breath knowing one gulp would drown him. Kakashi was busy with another clone but he knew that he needed to save Gai. He looked at his daughter, he knew she was more than capable enough to protect herself and Tazuna, but he needed to respect her decision. If she wants to hide her skills then it's not his place to do anything other wise. That's why he has to keep fighting.<p>

"_It would be nice if she helped though."_ Kakashi thought not noticing a water prison that the clone had established.

"_Damnit! Sakura!"_ He yelled in his head looking at his daughter from inside the water prison. The real Zabuza ran through the genins toward Sakura with his sword ready for a swing.

"Little brat move aside so I can kill that old man," he hissed waiting for Sakura to move, but all he saw was a smirk forming on her face.

"Over my dead body," she spat at him holding the kunai to defend herself.

"I can arrange that," he told her swinging the blade to her head, which was blocked by her own kunai, then she punched him with her other hand throwing him off guard.

"Brat! Now you are going to get it!" he pulls out a kunai ready to plunge it to her gut. Blood splattered on her face and her outfit. She gasped in horror.

"Why?" she yelled looking at the person in front of her.

"Because you're my daughter." Kakashi mumbled clutching his bleeding side. He gave her a smile before falling over to her.

"NO! PLEASE! DAD!" Sakura yelled gripping his blood soaked shirt as she laid him down. Her voice echoed through everyone's ears. Gai, who was helped by Neji escape, can toward the girl.

"Neji! Try to heal Kakashi with your knowledge of medical ninjutsu!"

The Hyuuga nodded rushing to Kakashi's side with Tenten's assistance right behind him.

"Sakura," Gai started putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, this bastard is mine. Please help my dad. Take Tazuna I don't want anyone getting in my way." Sakura hissed dangerously to the jonin. Gai looked shocked at the little cherry blossom but complied to her request.

"Well come and get me brat," Zabuza laughed. Sakura rushed toward him focusing chakra to her hands to speed up her seal formation.

"**Sakura what about the whole secrecy thing?"** her inner asked scared of Sakura's rage.

"Screw it, this bastard will die," Sakura mumbled finishing the last seal.

"Raiton: Raigeki No Yorio!" she yelled soon her body was outlined with blue electricity then she took senbons out of her pocket and focused her chakra through them. She was about to throw her lightning fused senbons when Zabuza dropped dead all of the sudden. A mask teen appeared and took his body with out any word and disappeared.

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled ready to chase after the nin but Sakura's arm stopped him.

"Leave it, we need to help dad." Sakura said looking at her dad's unmoving form. Neji wiped his face and wiped his hand for the tenth time he was working.

"Ne-ji?" Sakura squeaked trying to hold down her tears.

"He's stable now. The wound wasn't too deep, he passed out from the lack of chakra." He explained wrapping Kakashi in some bandages.

"Where did you learn?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"I read some books about it thinking they would be useful in a fight. But I can't heal major things like a broken bone and ruptured organs." He explained. Sakura nodded giving him a smile. Gai carried Kakashi while they followed Tazuna back to his house.

"Ne, is Kakashi-sensei really your dad?" Naruto asked. Sakura kept her eyes to the ground in front of her.

"Hn," she replied running ahead of the group. Naruto was about to follow her, when two hands landed on his shoulder. He found Sasuke and Neji giving him a 'leave-her-alone' look and no one dared to defy both prodigies.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys I'm skipping the Inari scene.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days later, Kakashi woke up from his slumber and found Sakura sleeping on the floor next to him. He could feel her hand on his, he squeezed it jolting her awake.<p>

"Dad?" she asked looking at his onyx eye.

"Hai, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry." He said softly caressing her face. Sakura let out all the tears she was holding and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't ever do that again dad. I could have handled it myself." She lectured.

"But you're my little girl." Kakashi laughed heartily. Sakura puffed her cheeks but punched him on the arm lightly.

"Next time I will hurt you myself if you got in the way again." She replied glaring at that copy ninja, who let out another loud laugh.

"Sakura, did they find out?" Kakashi asked looking at her with a frown on his unmasked face.

"Yes, but it was time I showed them the great copy ninja's daughter and how she can kick ass," Sakura giggled poking her dad's chest.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE! Would you like to come with us to train?" Gai asked/yelled, Kakashi quickly put on his mask before Gai could notice. Sakura and Kakashi cringed but got up using his crutches, while Sakura helped him up. They bid good-bye to Inari and his family giving them their appreciation for the bento boxes that they were given.

When they arrived at a nice clearing with some trees to practice on and a pond to swim in if they wanted, Kakashi spoke, "I want to teach you guys how to climb a tree without using your hands."

The ninjas were wide eyed from his statement but still waited for the ninja to finish. In the background, Sakura smirked until her dad looked at her amusingly.

"But for Sakura and Neji, you guys will learn to walk on water. I suggest you guys wear some clothes don't really like." Kakashi said pointing at the pond. The two nodded heading off to the pond.

Neji lifted his shirt showing off his nice, toned body to the cherry blossom. Sakura blushed and looked away, but following his example. She took off her hoodie and Kakashi's old anbu outfit. Lucky for her she wore a two-piece bathing suit underneath. It was silver with cherry blossom petals on the side of the right breast and a pink ribbon was decorated on the side of the bottom piece. She tied her long hair in a high ponytail and focused her chakra evenly on the soles of her feet.

She stayed on the top of the water for a while, but ended up going under and splashing Neji in the process. The white-eyed prodigy twitched in annoyance but resumed focusing on his chakra levels. Sakura felt the urge to tease the Hyuuga prodigy, so she decided to pull his leg from underwater and dragged him under with him. Neji swam back up only to see a giggling Sakura.

"Haruno, did you find that amusing?" he hissed looking at her with his Byakugan activated. Sakura nodded ignoring the fact that the Hyuuga was about to kill her.

"As a matter of fact Hyuuga, it was very amusing. It seems like the famous Hyuuga prodigy isn't really a prodigy like they all said." Sakura teased waiting for him to crack, but much to her disappointment his impassive expression didn't falter one bit.

"Hatake, you messed with the wrong person." He spat running toward her. Sakura could only smirk not minding the last name, "Let hell begin."

* * *

><p><strong>So now they know Sakura is a Hatake whoo! Thanks for the reviews! I know its short but my hands are hurting really bad. But I will update soon! Since summer just started!<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Mary

MissAnimeFreakXD

ValUchiha-SasuSaku Forever

Yuuki-Hime 2097

bluderk

Melyss

**Thanks for the new alerts too please review! NO FLAMES**

**I'm sorry for all the grammar errors**


	4. Chapter 4

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Jutsus**

* * *

><p>Neji activated his Byakugan; he could see all of her chakra points. He punched her right shoulder but before he noticed it was too late. She had used a replacement jutsu and kicked his chest sending him flying under water.<p>

"_I can't beat her on water. I can barely keep myself up. Damn! How is she able to battle on water with such great ease?"_ Neji cursed swimming back up. He found Sakura smiling at him still standing on water.

"If you're wondering how I can do this so easily. It's because I have the perfect chakra control." Sakura smirked taunting the great Neji Hyuuga. Suddenly, Sakura found herself pinned on the ground under the stoic Hyuuga.

"Hatake, you messed with the wrong person." He growled lowly next to her ear. This sent shivers down her spine. Feeling satisfied with her growing blush, Neji got up and extending a hand for her to take.

"Watch out!" Naruto yelled at the two, who were seemingly unaware of the windmill shuriken heading their way. Neji was the first one to react, he grabbed Sakura closer to him and he quickly spun around, creating his famous rotation jutsu. The shuriken was deflected easily.

"So that brat has some skills after all." Zabuza commented looking at Neji and Sakura.

"Zabuza," Kakashi hissed dangerously still holding his crutches to keep himself stable. Gai frowned; he knew they couldn't handle them at this time. Kakashi was still injured and hasn't fully recovered from his chakra loss.

"I have Haku go to the bridge to kill that bridge builder you guys are trying to protect." Zabuza laughed looking at Kakashi.

"Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke I want you to go protect Tazuna. Go now!" Kakashi ordered the three nodded and ran to the bridge. Gai stayed behind to help Kakashi, but with a wave of his hand Kakashi told Gai to follow the three genins.

"Sakura, I want you run when things get bad." Kakashi said looking at her.

"No, dad I will kill him. You know I can please let me have this fight." Sakura answered. Kakashi was about to retort when Zabuza said, "as a matter of fact Kakashi I am not here to fight you. I want to fight that little girl of yours."

Tenten gasped as Zabuza charged toward Sakura, who already activated her **Raigeki no Yorio jutsu****;** just as he swung his sword to her abdomen. The sword was broken in half as blue lightning surrounded her body. She pulled out senbons from her pouch and yelled, "**Chidori senbon!**" the needles looked like sparks of blue as they were thrown at high speed toward Zabuza.

Sakura didn't waste another minute as she continued perform seals. But before she could finish. Zabuza was in front of her in a heartbeat. Neji quickly sealed off his movements with his palm strikes, while Tenten had thrown multiple kunais at his direction.

"Neji, Tenten we need to keep him busy so Sakura can finish her jutsu." Kakashi whispered to the two genins that protects Sakura from Zabuza's attacks.

"How are we suppose to do that? This mist is making it hard for me to attack him." Tenten told the silver haired jonin.

"We can stall him. Tenten can you summon your weapons and that should keep him busy for a while." Neji said looking around the mist for Zabuza. Kakashi bit his finger and summoned his ninkins.

"Pakkun, I want you guys to protect Sakura just until she finishes her hand seals." Kakashi ordered. The dogs nodded running toward their master's daughter. Kakashi tossed his crutches and ran as best as he could to Zabuza.

"_I just need to hold him off."_ Kakashi thought avoiding Zabuza's attacks.

"Tenten, I want you to keep him in place. This jutsu would take forever if the first one misses. Plus, I don't have that much chakra left." Sakura panted continuing her hand seals. Neji saw Tenten's signal, he maneuvered to Zabuza and Kakashi and pressed the opponent's chakra points leaving him paralyzed. Kakashi took note and jumped back away from the limp but alive body. Tenten threw two kunais that wrapped him in chakra strings.

"Sakura! We got him. Now is your chance!" Tenten yelled holding the chakra strings securely. Sakura nodded finishing the last seal. She gathered most of her chakra in one hand, the three could see that her chakra was forming a blue saber.

"**Raiton: Sandaa Saaburu!"** she yelled stricking the ground with her chakra filled fist. A chakra Saber ran toward the limp Zabuza engulfing the nin in its mouth. Soon the mist cleared and they found Zabuza bloody and lifeless.

"Sakura did it!" Tenten rejoiced, but her eyes started forming tears when Sakura was on the ground and the hand she had used was cut up in multiple places. Her lips were oozing with blood.

"Neji! Save her!" she yelled crying punching the Hyuuga's chest. Kakashi frowned at Sakura's mangled body.

"Sakura knew the consequences. That jutsu was too highly advanced and to top it off her chakra was already depleted from the start from the two jutsus that she had used against Zabuza." Kakashi whispered lowly brushing his daughter's face.

"Sakura's chakra network is severely damaged. This type of healing is out of my reach. Even if there is a medic near us, its too late." Nejis stated.

"Hey guys! Teme got his Sharingan!" Naruto yelled running toward them with a semi injured Sasuke on Gai's back.

"Wh-at happened?" Naruto stuttered looking at Sakura.

"Sasuke, Naruto. I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." Neji said looking at Sakura's teammates. Naruto opened his mouth for another retort when Sasuke's fist collided to Neji's face.

"And you called yourself a Hyuuga. Pathetic." Sasuke growled with his Sharingan activated.

"Why do you even care? She's just a bother to you right." Neji whispered looking at the Uchiha.

"She's my teammate. My friend and sister." Sasuke said pouring out his emotions. His tears pouring out now. Kakashi and Naruto gaped at Sasuke's confession, but put a hand on his shoulder, letting their own tears fall helplessly to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>The jutsu list:<strong>

_**Raiton: Sandaa Saaburu: **_**this means Thunder Saber in English. So basically Sakura punches the ground and then a lightning saber tiger will go after the opponent. It takes a lot of chakra.**

_**Chidori senbon**_:** (1000 needles) so its like Sasuke's chidori blade except these are senbons**

_**Raigeki no Yorio jutsu: **_**(lightning armor) so basically lightning is protecting Sakura for any weapon damage. **

* * *

><p><strong>so Sakura's dead? you guys have to wait :) <strong>

**Here's chapter four! And Sasuke is not going to be in any romance just brotherly love And thanks to the people who reviewed**

YukiTora17 – thanks for the review!

angel897- I will keep writing thanks for the review!

Yoyoyo- im glad you like it :)

Nukey92- I know finally hahah im sorry the Neji and Sakura fluff was a bit small

madin456- yes they do haha

Blackrose Fighter- heres the other chapter!

**Thanks for the new faves and alerts!**

SilverLynn

silverfox-175

livin-in-a-cardboard-box

Moonless-Days

madin456

Valle10

Dark Angel Lady

**Please review! NO flames please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**_Justus_**

**Excuse me for my grammar mistakes. i'm too tired to look at it a third time.**

* * *

><p>Everyone hung their heads in despair, until a loud laughter could be heard behind them. Everyone minus Kakashi and Gai, turned their heads to look for the source of the laughter. They found Sakura with nothing but simple scratches and clutching her stomach from the pain of laughing.<p>

"Sakuraaaa," Sasuke hissed looking at the pinkette. Sakura gulped flailing her arms up and down.

"S-as-uke! It was a harmless joke! Tenten! Naruto! Help me!" Sakura stammered. The two shrugged their shoulders and turned back to Kakashi, who was chuckling lightly.

"You knew didn't you," Naruto grumbled looking at his silver haired sensei.

"Gai and I will bid Tazuna farewell. The bridge is now complete and so is our mission. Meet at the gate in ten minutes." Kakashi said waving his hand and poofing away from the scene with Gai, who also knew Sakura's joke. Sasuke looked at the furious Hyuuga and nodded. Sakura noticed the silent communication from the two prodigies. Soon, she felt herself against a small tree and Neji had paralyzed her arms and legs temporarily. Sasuke appeared in front of her and smirked. He bounded her hands with chakra strings along with her feet.

"Naruto, Tenten you know what to do" Neji smirked jumping back. Ten other Narutos appeared, pulling the tree out of the ground. Tenten quickly pinned Sakura's clothes to the tree.

"YOU GUYS WILL DIE! UNTIE ME!" Sakura yelled at the smirking prodigies.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan but you did trick us." Lee commented while Naruto smiled. Everyone returned to Konoha with Sakura still strapped on the tree. When they arrived at the bridge, Naruto slammed the tree on the ground so it would stay up.

"Alright Gai and I will turn in the mission you're free to go." Kakashi instructed leaving the six genins. Sasuke then disappeared without saying a word, Naruto went to the ichiraku ramen shop and Lee dragged Tenten to practice; leaving the Hyuuga to deal with Sakura. Before she could speak he pulled out the kunais that Tenten had pinned her with. Neji caught her in his arms bridal style, she blushed at the contact but nonetheless showed him the chakra binds.

"Please," she pleaded silently looking at his cold eyes. Neji returned to this cold self during the travel to Konoha.

"Hn," he replied shifting her on his shoulder so he could pull out a kunai. Sakura let out a small 'omph' as her stomach hit his shoulder. Neji pulled out a kunai and focused a small amount of his own chakra and cut up the strings. Then he roughly dropped her on the ground.

"Thanks…but you could be more sensitive you know." Sakura mumbled rubbing her sore butt.

"You want me to be sensitive? When you faked your own death as a harmless prank…have you thought of Naruto and Sasuke's feelings before you pulled of that insensitive prank? So don't talk to me about being sensitive. You don't know the meaning of the word. You may have fooled my Byakugan with your trick, but you still showed us what an immature child you are." Neji spat coldly, leaving the girl with her thoughts.

Sakura felt a pang of guilt running through her. She got up to dust her outfit and walked toward her house.

"_Am I that immature?"_

**"Yes, kinda. For a girl who is strong you sure do come off a bit immature. You're the daughter of the great Kakashi Hatake! Hold your head high! Enough of you stupid tricks. You should stop hiding your damn abilities."**

"I can't and you know that. When I killed Zabuza I am sure that everyone knows that I am Kakashi's daughter. Many will come after me and that's the reason why my abilities will stay hidden. If they think I'm weak then they will back off. If only I was stronger. I couldn't even protect dad." Sakura thought aloud closing the door behind her.

"Sakura, you don't have to hide them. I've trained you myself. Plus, I can take care of myself. But if you do wish to get stronger, Jiraiya-sama will be meeting up with Tsunade-sama I have already sent a letter to her asking for you to be trained as her apprentice and she gladly accepted. I have talked to the Hokage and he has allowed for you to leave for five years to train under her. You will leave tomorrow if you accept this offer. In five years the chunin exams will be held, you will be back then to enter it with Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi explained bringing her daughter back to Earth.

"I accept it dad. But will you be okay? I mean five years is a long time." Sakura questioned, Kakashi let out a heartily laugh.

"Don't worry about me. I just want you to come back and be confident in your abilities to finally show the world you are my daughter." Kakashi said looking at her scratching the back of his head. Sakura let out a grin and nodded; running up to her room to pack her clothes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, team seven and Hinata gathered at the gates.<p>

"Naruto are you leaving too?" Kakashi asked looking at his blond student.

"Yeah! Pervy sage is going to train me! When I come back in five years I will be stronger! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto answered pumping his fist in the air.

"Sasuke train with dad okay? Keep him safe and away from his perverted books. When Naruto and I come back, we will conquer the chunin exams together," Sakura said looking at Sasuke before giving him a hug.

"Hn,"

"Hinata, train your hardest. When I come back I expect to see you not stuttering around everyone." Sakura pointed out looking at the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata nodded giving her best friend a hug. Sakura hugged her back and moved on to her dad, who ruffled her long pink hair not saying a word to her.

"Sakura-chan we have to go," Naruto said dragging her towards the Toad Sage. The three Konoha ninjas waved goodbye.

"Well, Sasuke we should go train. Hinata, I think Kurenai is looking for you." Kakashi mentioned heading to the training grounds as Sasuke followed silently.

Sasuke felt anger and sadness wash over him as he trudges to follow the copy ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>it seems like its going to fast..i know because I'm just trying to set up the right time it will slow down i promis. also I know that they were twelve when they all took the chunin exams and was trained after Sasuke leaves but now Sakura and Naruto leaves while Sasuke stays. They will be 17 when they take the chunin exams. I do know the plot I just think it would be better this way.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

madin456: _and thank you so much! I know not many neji and sakura moments but they will come._

Violentblossom: _okay soo basically Sakura thinks that shes too weak to be known as Kakashi's daughter thus the reason why she is hiding her talent. There WILL be flash backs on her training in further chapters_

**PLEASE REVIEW! no FLAMES last chapter felt like a fail since only** _madin456 _**reviewed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Justus**

* * *

><p>Five years easily passed since the day team seven had gone their separate ways. Sasuke grew colder and focused every ounce of his strength to his training. He isolated himself from everyone except Kakashi, who was training him.<p>

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's jonin vest and threw him to the nearby tree, but a kick was delivered to his stomach by a Kakashi clone. This sent him flying into someone, who let out a small yelp in surprise.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a very familiar voice yelled.

"Ouchie, Sasuke you're heavy get off." The pinkette breathed out from underneath the raven-haired boy. Sasuke quickly got up and helped his teammate up. He observed both of his teammates and how they have grown this last five years. Sakura, who was now seventeen, had her hair cut just below her shoulders and her face looked more mature than ever before. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow in a different light unlike before. She wore a red top with black shorts and her medic apron on top of her shorts. Naruto on the other hand had traded his orange outfit for a black and orange one. He now has a black headband across his forehead along with black ninja sandals. His hair seemed to be a little longer than before but other wise he still looked immature to Sasuke's eyes.** (Its basically both Naruto's and Sakura's shippuden outfits)**

The two other members of Team Kakashi also studied Sasuke's new look. His hair rested nicely on his headband with some of his bangs falling on his face. He wore a black muscle shirt with the Uchiha fan in the back. He had long sweat pants much like Kakashi but it was black. He also traded in his blue sandals and headband for a black one. His eyes seemed to be colder but a hint of softness was there when it concerned his teammates.

"Wow, I expected a huge hug or something," Naruto grumbled folding his arms across his chest, looking at the two worn out Sharingan users.

"Dad," Sakura whispered running to Kakashi, who opened his arms for a big hug. Sakura jumped into his waiting arms and kissed his cheeks.

"Dobe,"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"NARUTO SHUT UP WE HAVE BEEN IN THE VILLAGE FOR ONLY FIVE MINUTES AND YOU TWO ARE ALREADY FIGHTING!" Sakura yelled still in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi cringed at holding his sensitive ear and in the process dropping his daughter on the ground.

"Sorry," the two boys mumbled.

"Well what do we have here? Is that you forehead?" Ino chuckled unaware that Kakashi was carrying and dropping her. **(so only the people who went on that mission knows that she's a Hatake)**

"Yes pig I see you grew your hair longer." Sakura replied coldly marching up to her.

"Yeah, its for Sasuke-kun! HI SASUKE!" Ino yelled waving to the Uchiha boy. Sasuke cringed, while Naruto laughed.

"Don't you get it? Sasuke doesn't like you!" he laughed louder for the platinum blond to hear. Ino seethed in anger but turned to Sakura again.

"Well forehead I'll see you in the chunin exams and watch I'll beat you and be a chunin before you." Ino sneered stomping off to the direction to her house. Sakura kept her temper in check so it wouldn't cause the destruction of Kohona's training grounds and of course Ino's face plus her body, plus her important organs.

"Okay, Sasuke training is over…everyone will need their rest for tomorrow's chunin exams and I'm pretty sure that Kakashi-san is done being beat up to the ground." Shizune appeared next to the copy ninja.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked looking at the dark haired lady.

"I am Lady Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune. I also helped trained your daughter." The girl replied to the silver haired nin. Kakashi nodded, giving her an eye crease that implied that he was smiling behind his mask. Shizune noticed this and a red color started to spread across her porcelain face. Sakura noticed this and grinned widely.

"_Maybe we'll have a mom after all!"_ she thought giggling aloud causing everyone to give her odd expressions.

"**We can deal with matchmaking later. Everyone is looking at you like you were some kind of alien."** Her inner told her.

"Okay well I'm going to meet Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku so I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Naruto yelled disappearing in the cloud of smoke.

"Hn bye," Sasuke said also taking his own leave.

"Dad, I'm going to Hinata's house I haven't seen her since I came back." Sakura told her dad and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms leaving the jonins in the middle of the field.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran to the Hyuuga compound in a very fast speed. She jumped in the to garden where everyone would be at this time of day. She smiled as she saw her best friend and her other friend Tenten practiced together, while Hiashi watched them along with the green beast of Konoha. She jumped from the roof and landed next to Hiashi, who didn't falter one bit from her entrance.<p>

"How was training with Lady Tsunade?" he mumbled keeping his eyes fixated in the match in front of them.

"Very good I can't wait for the chunin exams" Sakura beamed at the old man, who chuckled at her good mood.

"SAKURA-SAN! When did you get back?" Lee asked earning everyone's attention. Tenten and Hinata stopped and ran to hug their friend but Sakura put her hands in defense.

"NO! You guys are gross and sweaty!" Sakura yelled closing her eyes knowing she couldn't avoid them. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and hoisted her body up in the air. Soon emerald and lavender clashed as they landed on the other side of the two girls.

"Hatake, I see nothing changed." The lavender-eyed teen commented as he dropped her on the ground with a loud thud.

"Hyuuga, don't piss me off." Sakura growled under her breath, dusting her shorts and her sore butt. Neji just smirked he wore the traditional Hyuuga robes which consisted of a white shirt with loose sleeves it was closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants and finally with a dark navy gray apron tied around his waist. Then to finish his outfit he wore his black shinobi sandals **(again same shippuden costume)**. His hair was also longer now, it was tied behind him a few inches above the end and two of his bangs framed his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys its basically the who shippuden outfit minus Sasuke's since he didn't go to Orochimaru yet and Shikamaru since he's not a chunin yet, I'll describe him later. I'm going to skip the rest.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hn," he replied walking away from the infuriated girl. Sakura inhaled deeply trying to control the anger that was slowly rising. Being satisfied with her reaction, Neji left with Lee and Tenten following him out of the Hyuuga compound.<p>

"Sakura-chan, why don't you stay over?" Hinata asked without stuttering, making Sakura smile.

"I need to ask my dad," Sakura said putting her finger against her lips before biting it to draw blood. She quickly created the right handseals and slammed her hand on the floor and out came out a small, snow colored wolf. It had red eyes and the tips of the paws and tail were also red.

"Lady Sakura what did you want?" it said looking at her master, who patted her head in delight.

"Haukea, could you please go to my dad and tell him that I'll be staying at Hinata's" Sakura said softly looking at the young wolf, who nodded then disappeared in a flash.

* * *

><p>"Wow you signed a contract with a wolf pack?" Hinata asked leading the way to the tearoom<p>

"Yeah, I did" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Wow, It's very rare. I hear that it's almost impossible to be allowed to sign a contract with them" Hiashi commented.

"Hai Hiashi-sama. I am the second one who was allowed to sign this contract." Sakura answered sitting on the floor.

"Who was the second one?" Hinata asked curiously.

"My dad," Kakashi said walking into the room with Haukea following him. He tossed the pink duffle bag to Sakura, who smiled at him gratefully.

"Hai, Sakumo Hatake or also known as the white fang was the first one, who signed the wolf pack contract." Haukea muttered before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Wow, Konoha's own white fang. Is that why you didn't tell her where your house was Sakura-chan?" Hinata mumbled looking at the pinkette.

"Yeah, I'm sure Haukea would have mistaken dad for grandpa." She answered giggling slightly.

"Oh she did and it wasn't an enjoyable encounter. But I easily recognized her. I use to play with my dad's wolves when I was young" Kakashi mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Kakashi walked to his house, when a small white furball attacked him._

"_SAKUMO! You have a lot of explaining to do! You didn't summon us for more than fifteen years now!" the little wolf yelled scratching Kakashi's jonin vest. He tried to pry the claws off of him but the little one was too strong and had clawed most of the material of his vest._

"_Haukea! It's Kakashi! Dad died a long time ago," the copy ninja responded still pulling the small wolf from its fur. It took ten minutes and the rest of his jonin vest for Haukea to process the information. When she stopped she pouted and cried in Kakashi's chest._

"_I didn't know…I'm sorry Kakashi. I miss Sakumo." She mumbled. Kakashi brushed the soft fur reassuringly._

"_I know. I haven't seen you in a while. Well what did you need?" he asked her as he took off the materials that used to be his vest leaving him with just his blue muscle shirt. _

"_Sakura-sama asked if she could stay at the Hyuuga compound tonight." _

_Kakashi's lone eye widened since he didn't know that his own daughter signed the contract, but a mere seconds later he smiled behind his mask and prepared her things that she will need. Luckily for her, Tsunade was waiting at the door and holding Sakura's new outfits._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"You owe me a new jonin vest Sakura," Kakashi grumbled getting back up to leave.<p>

"I-T'S NO-T MY F-AULT!" Sakura said between the fit of laughter. She held her stomach due to the too much laughing from the copy ninja's mishap. Even Hinata had let out a few giggles as he told them their story and Hiashi coughed trying to suppress his.

"Hn, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Kakashi said kissing Sakura's forehead and disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that's a long chapter! Anyways please review! NO flames please. <strong>

**Thanks to the people that review.**

crisgatita-chan: Muchas Gracias! Sorry if its incorrect Spanish.

madin456: thanks for reviewing almost all the chapters! 3

angel897: thank you!

Nukey92: heres another chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hey guys so I need your opinion with something…who should I pair Sasuke with? I don't like Karin ugh and Ino belongs with Shikamaru. I could make a small occ or something or like he can end up with Temari…but idk. any other suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Justus**

* * *

><p>Today was the first day of the chunin exams, Hinata and Sakura decided they would walk together to the academy for the first part of the exam then they would split up to find their respective teams.<p>

"Hey Hina-chan are you excited for today?" Sakura asked tiredly putting on her combat gloves.

"I'm nervous but I'll be fine." She replied smiling putting on her purple jacket. The two girls left after saying good-bye to the Hyuuga clan lord. They jumped through the roof to avoid crashing into people. Soon they arrived and found Naruto fighting with a certain Inuzuka boy.

"Naruto you still look weak. I'll beat you and become a chunin," Kiba smirked taunting the blond more. Naruto lifted his hand to punch the boy's face but Sakura had landed in front of them and caught his fist just in time. Her jade eyes traveled along Kiba then to Shino. They seemed to be shocked at her newfound confidence.

"Now, save it for the exams. We have to go in. See you later Hinata-chan!" Sakura said focusing her attention at the two then pulling both of her teammates into the building.

After climbing some stairs, the trio found a group of genins huddled by the door and two chunins punching one of them to the ground. Then tossing the poor boy back into his teammates' waiting arms.

"Pathetic," chunin #1 sneered.

"Let us in!"

"Please!"

"No, you need to beat us first before you can get through." Chunin #2 said coldly. Sakura looked at the crowd and found Neji, Tenten and Lee waiting by the door frustration written all over their faces.

"Tenten!" Sakura beamed waving at the bun haired girl, who walked towards her with a frown plastered on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked her quietly.

"We've been waiting here for an hour they just won't let us through." Tenten replied looking at the two chunins watching the door. Sakura looked at her like she was weird.

"What? You don't see it?" she asked this time looking at the door.

"What Haruno?" Neji interjected coldly, using her old last name again. He knew that she still didn't want to make her secret public just yet.

"Geez Hyuuga you don't really see it?" Sakura taunted, which made Sasuke smirk wider and Naruto laugh out loud. She then turned to her teammates and asked; "You guys can see it right? I'm not the only one."

"DATTEBAYO! THERE'S A GENJUTSU HERE! NOW RELEASE IT AND LET US THROUGH!" Naruto yelled pointing at the two chunins. Sasuke smirked, while Sakura laughed at Neji's fallen cold demeanor.

"I guess the all seeing Byakugan can't really see through everything." She whispered next to his ear before passing him to make her way to the third floor. A few minutes later, they found Kakashi waiting for them outside the door. He gave the three an eye crease signaling him that he was proud. He grabbed Sakura and gave her a small hug then a kiss on her temple before he saying, "Good job, be careful and don't forget to use teamwork." And with those words he left in a cloud of leaves, leaving the three by the door.

"Naruto, Sasuke let's do our best and win together." Sakura beamed. Sasuke and Naruto nodded at her and held her hands in their own, squeezing it tightly.

The three opened the door to reveal a group of scary looking ninjas from everywhere. Sakura leaned on the wall and closed her eyes, Naruto went to talk to Hinata and Sasuke he was trying to pry Ino off of him.

"Sakura, a little help." He gritted out trying to get the pig off of him. Sakura opened one of her eyes, smirked then closed them again before grabbing Ino by the shirt and tossing her towards to Shikamaru, who caught her bridal style.

"WHAT THE HELL FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru muttered a troublesome before putting Ino down gently.

Kabuto looked at the three and smiled. It was his time to make his move; he sauntered towards them with a fake smile plastered on his face. Sakura noticed his fake smile and shot him a glare.

"We don't want to talk to you, get out of my sight before I make you." She threatened; Kabuto managed a fake weak laugh before walking away. Neji saw this and smirked at the feisty girl.

"_She is still pretty weak. But also strong." _He thought scanning everyone in the crowd. Tenten saw her cold teammate's eyes land on Sakura then scanned the area again. She smiled inwardly and stored the little event in her head for future reference.

* * *

><p>Ibiki finally walked in and explained the rules. The first test was a written exam and anyone who is caught cheating will be eliminated. Naruto gulped, but Sakura reassured him with a smile. Sasuke nodded at the two bidding them a silent goodluck then proceeded to his own seat. Sakura was put next to Neji, Naruto with Hinata, and Tenten with Sasuke. Sakura quickly jotted down the answers then turned her paper upside down and looked out the window to daydream but her peacefulness was interrupted when a small rolled up piece of paper hit her arm and jolting her back to Earth.<p>

It read:

'What are you thinking about Haruno?'

'Oh so the great Hyuuga is trying to do small talk? Wow'

'Hn, you just seemed out of it.'

'Whatever why does it matter?'

'It doesn't I was curious. Your facial expressions keep shifting'

'So you're watching me now?'

'No, my Byakugan can see everything. You just happened to be part of everything' Sakura looked at the paper in disbelief then a she saw Neji smirk at her.

'Stop smirking or I'll stop it for you!' This time it was Sakura's turn to smirk when she threw the paper at his direction. Neji quickly wrote something before rolling it to Sakura.

'I'd like to see you try Sa-ku-ra' Sakura could clearly see that he was taunting her ability, but she couldn't do anything right now so she threw the piece of paper to Neji, without writing anything; thus, ending their conversation. Sakura sighed still looking out the window. She couldn't help but think that the silver haired ninja who tried to approach them was trouble waiting to happen. She shrugged it off, when Ibiki announced that everyone passed. Naruto cheered along with the other genins in the place.

"BOOM!"

A purple haired lady crashed through the window and grinned at them widely. She had dumplings on a stick in one hand while the other was rested on her hips.

"My name is Anko. I will be your proctor for the next part of the exam! Meet me at the Forest of Death Maggots!" and with that she left in a poof, making everyone sweatdrop. Team seven ran jumped out of the window to avoid using the stairs. Team Guy followed their example, but the others didn't.

"Sakura-chan I was soo scared I was going to fail!" Naruto said wide-eyed as the three continued to run towards the forest.

"Dobe,"

"Shut up Teme!" he yelled ignoring that disapproving looks that everyone gave the two. Sakura sighed tiredly; she really hoped they would stop arguing.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! LETS RACE THE LAST ONE THERE WILL DO 500 PUSHUPS!" Lee challenged the two. Sooner or later all Sakura, Tenten and Neji could see was a cloud of dust in front of them.

"Kami someone save me," Sakura grumbled. Tenten laughed, while Neji smirked stealing quick glances at the pink haired genin. Suddenly a fire erupted near the stadium and the Hokage was seen fighting a figure. Giant snakes were attacking the village, destroying everything in their path. Screams covered the air and every ninja leaped into action.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review sorry guys that its short…I know it's a little fast but I'm putting the attack first before the forest of death. Please review! NO flames.<strong>

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

FullMo0n (thank you!)

madin456 (thanks for reviewing every chapter!)

Nukey92( I love the father and daughter moments too!)

crisgatita-chan(its okay if it was in Spanish I can understand a little haha)

Anonymous reviewer (sorry its getting too fast. I WILL slow down thanks for the review!)


	8. Chapter 8

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Justus**

* * *

><p>Tenten, Sakura and Neji split up to help the civilians escape into the safe place near the Hokage monument. Sakura threw kunais with chakra strings to keep the post from falling on a little boy. She jumped and carried him into higher ground and healed any wounds he had obtained when he fell during the stampede of people.<p>

"Nee-chan! Behind you!" he exclaimed pointing at the giant snakehead that was going to eat her. Suddenly, the head was severed by a kunai; the head fell right behind Sakura, who didn't move an inch.

"Thanks Tenten," Sakura said assuming that it was her friend.

"Hatake, be careful next time." Neji commented before leaping onto another roof to help a couple more people.

"Stupid Hyuuga always making me look bad," she gritted out, her eyes narrowing dangerously. The little boy gulped at the aura Sakura was emitting and decided it was time to snap her out of it.

"Nee-chan, we s-hould go," he stammered. Sakura smiled at him scooping him up and jumping onto the roof to the Hokage monument.

* * *

><p>Neji smirked with satisfaction as he left the pink haired girl. He ran full speed to some of the ninjas that were harassing some civilians.<p>

"Surrender before I kill you myself." Neji threatened the sound ninjas charged at him at full speed. Neji had his Byakugan activated as he rushed to the five ninjas. They were at least chunins and the leader looked like he was a jonin.

"So you're a Hyuuga brat. You'll die today," the leader snickered aiming to punch Neji's face, which he blocked gracefully then he quickly pushed the chakra points to stop the flow of his chakra. Neji now held the leader by the neck and smirking a little.

"Let our boss go or this family will get it." The sound chunin said holding a kunai to the little girl's neck. Neji frowned loosening the grip but then he saw a blur of pink and white pass him and killed the five sound nins in one swift motion. He gaped when he saw a small wolf next to the girl he just saved a couple of minutes ago.

"Lady Sakura what should we do the family?" the wolf asked eyeing the Hyuuga at the corner of her red eyes.

"Haukea, bring them to the safe place under the Hokage monument." Sakura ordered biting her finger to quickly summon a pack of wolves. Soon five other wolves came out: one of them had pure black fur and blue eyes.

"Kokuei, go help bring the people to safety," Sakura ordered. The wolf merely nodded then disappeared into the falling buildings.

The next one that came out was a medium sized wolf with gray fur with white tips on its tail and paws. It smelled the air for a while then his eyes narrowed at Neji, who was still gaping in awe.

"Shiruba, please help the people get to safety," Sakura told it. The wolf tilted his head to the side then disappeared just like the first two. Lastly, three more were summoned, the unusual thing about these three was that they were big enough to ride on. One had a bluish black fur it had hazel eyes, the second one had a mahogany colored fur with deep icy blue eyes. Then the third one was pure white with green eyes.

"Alright, Akairo and Taisei help the civilians in the village." The white one told the other two. Her voice held some strict authority, so Neji assumed that she was the head of the pack. The two wolves bowed their head to Sakura then disappeared.

"Mashiro, thank you." Sakura mumbled. The wolf nodded then looked at Neji, who decided to approach them.

"Nice, choice Sakura." With that said, Mashiro disappeared to help the village. Sakura blushed looking at a confused Neji.

"Thanks," Neji mumbled. Sakura blinked then a smirk grazed upon her lips.

"Hyuuga, you're lucky I got here just in time," she laughed punching the boy playfully. Before disappearing again into the village once again, leaving a twitching Neji behind.

* * *

><p>At the stadium, the third was sealing Orochimaru's arms.<p>

"You damn old man!" he yelled as he felt his arms go limp. The third just smiled as he perished because of the sealing jutsu. Kabuto appeared and carried his master away to leave the village as quickly as possible. Soon a group of anbu appeared and carried the now dead Hokage to the Hokage monument, where everyone had gathered for safety. Everyone seemed to be present except one pink kunoichi. Kakashi tried to look around the underground cave but he still couldn't find his daughter.

"SAKURA!" he yelled over the loud crowd. With no answer he quickly summoned Pakkun and ordered him to find Sakura.

"I got her scent. She's not too far, if we go now we'd be able to catch up with her. It seems like she's in pursuing someone," he told the copy nin. He scaled the roof of the cave to avoid the crowd. Neji spotted the silver haired ninja and quickly excused himself from Hiashi's presence to follow him.

"Hatake-san where are you going?" he asked landing behind Kakashi.

"Sakura is pursuing someone. I'm going to follow her. Come if you want to. Let's just hurry." He replied following Pakkun.

* * *

><p>Sakura and her six wolves followed a demonic scent, hoping to stop who ever it was. Soon they arrived at a clearing and found the three sand siblings.<p>

"Stop right there!" Sakura yelled landing behind the three.

"G-et away! It's no-t safe to be he-re!" the one with the face paint said stammering. He started to shake in fear along with the four pigtailed girl. Sakura's jade eyes landed on the red head away from them. The red head boy looked about her age and he was growling dangerously low. She stepped toward the boy but a voice stopped her from going any closer.

"Get away from him! He'll kill you!" the girl yelled gripping her fan behind her back.

"He's a monster!" the guy yelled this time. Sakura gulped but still walked toward the red head. Sakura puts a hand on the boy's back, but his demonic chakra pushed threw her away. Akairo, the mahogany colored wolf caught her just before her back hit the back of a tree.

"Lady Sakura are you alright?" he asked carrying her toward the pack, which was near the sand shinobis.

"Yes, thank you Akairo. But we need to help him. I know he has insomnia, I just need to calm him down. So I can get near him and heal him." Sakura said petting his fur.

"You can't make him sleep or else the biju will take over," the face paint boy said to her.

"When the biju was sealed inside him. It wasn't completely fixed that's why he can't sleep. There's nothing you can do." The girl explained looking down. Sakura's widened but it changed to a determined look.

"Hakkuea, Kokuei, Shiruba, Akairo, Taisei and Mashiro seal formation. We can fix the seal on him." Sakura ordered. The six nodded and formed a hexagon around the red head boy; Sakura took off her gloves and quickly performed the seals needed for the first stage.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi, we need to hurry I just felt a burst of chakra. The first one is demonic but the second one I don't know who it belongs too." Pakkun said. Kakashi nodded the looked at Neji, who nodded.<p>

"_Hang on Sakura," _Kakashi thought increasing his speed.

"_Please be okay."_ Neji thought also increasing his speed to catch up with the copy ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! NO flames please<strong>

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

Zedax- Thanks!

Stupid- Thanks for reviewing!

crisgatita-chan- heres the next chapter

madin456- you are awesome! Thanks! For reviewing!

Kannade- here is the sand squad!

Angle7698- Thank you for reviewing both my stories!

_If you guys like Sasuke and sakura pairings also I have a story called The New Girl In Town I hope you guys can read and review! But NO flames please!_


	9. Chapter 9

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Justus**

* * *

><p>Temari, the four pigtailed girl gripped her fan tighter with a newfound determination. She looked at Sakura, who was quickly forming the long chain of hand seals, ready to protect her from any danger. Kankuro his brother kept his puppet next to him for the same purpose. They both put their hope in Sakura; it was the last thing that could possibly help get through to Gaara.<p>

Kakashi and Neji arrived at the clearing and found Sakura and her wolves in a formation. Just before Kakashi could activate his sharingan, Neji spoke, "It's a seal formation. It can fix, copy or unseal any kinds of seals but it takes a tremendous amount of concentration and chakra control. Not many shinobis can do this." Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he looked at his daughter proudly. Suddenly a red blur approached Sakura ready to attack the defenseless kuniochi. The sand siblings or Kakashi and Neji weren't fast enough luckily a blur of yellow and blue kicked Gaara back a few feet. Giant frogs appeared surrounding the wolves for protection.

"Gamabunta! Please keep Sakura-chan safe! Teme and I will deal with the bastard." Naruto yelled jumping down from the toad's head followed by Sasuke.

"Naruto watch out!" Sasuke yelled throwing some of his fireballs just before the sand was about to crush Naruto.

"Thanks Teme!"

Sasuke smirked and gave his full attention to the biju container. Gaara growled menacingly, he used his sand to attack Sasuke, who dodged it using his speed. Naruto threw some shurikens but his sand easily blocked it. Neji activated his bykugan to scan for any weak points but when he didn't find one he saw that Naruto had the rasengan in hand and was about to plunge it into Gaara, but a blur of red, blue, gray, mahogany, and white grabbed Gaara by his limbs to hold him still. Then everyone saw Sakura walk up to the demonic being and placed her fingertips on this forehead.

"**Sealing no jutsu**!" she said then a light engulfed the two.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled running towards the two but held by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Let me go!"

"Naruto look." Sasuke mumbled pointing at the two. Sakura was now panting tiredly and all of the wolves were now gone probably because of the lack of chakra. Neji quickly ran toward her and scooped her up from the ground into his arms bridal style. Temari ran quickly toward them with Kankuro trailing behind.

"Is he dead?" she asked looking at Sakura.

"No, just sleeping. I sealed the biju better inside of him. He will have the power and the chakra of the biju but this time it won't take over him when he sleeps. Plus he'll be more calm and collected and not after blood like he used to be." Sakura explained yawning.

"But how do you know he lusted for blood." Kankuro asked narrowing his eyes.

"I got a glimpsed of his past when I was fixing the seal." Sakura yawned again snuggling up to Neji's chest. The sound of snoring indicated that she had fallen asleep.

"Thank you. Sakura," Temari said signaling Kankuro to pick up Gaara so they could go home to the sand village.

* * *

><p>When the trio had left, Neji felt Sakura clutch on his shirt snoring softly. A small smile grazed upon his face as he carried her back to the Leaf.<p>

In the back Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke trailed behind the two just in case any sound shinobi tried to attack them.

"Kakashi-sensei, does Neji like Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked quietly. Kakashi looked up from his book to gaze at the two in front of him then he growled lowly, "I don't know. But he has to go through me first before he can date my daughter."

"Sasuke-teme what do you think?" Naruto asked the Uchiha this time.

"Hn, if the Hyuuga wants to go out with Sakura then he'll have to go through me first." Sasuke answered acting like an over protective brother.

"Teme, you sound like an older brother." Naruto grumbled stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Dobe, she's like a sister to us." Sasuke answered.

"Oh yeah, well I'll see you guys! I want to go look for Hinata-chan and ask her to eat ramen with me." Naruto said waving good-bye as they entered the village.

* * *

><p>It had only been four hours since the sound retreated and Tsunade had been appointed to be the fifth Hokage, which pissed her off since the elders did not asked her if she wanted to be one. But damage was already done and the left over paper work was thrown to Tsunade, who created a massive hole in her office due to her anger.<p>

Sakura still hasn't woken up and just cuddled closer to Neji when Kakashi had tried to take her from Neji's arms. After a few more failed attempts even with a help from Sasuke, an anbu appeared in front of them asking for Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Kakashi-san and Sasuke-san, the Hokage is asking for you. There's a mission for you. Naruto-san and Hinata-san are already there. I'm afraid it is going to be a week long mission." The anbu with a cat mask said.

"Alright, but…" Kakashi looked at Sakura worriedly.

"I'll take care of her until she recovers. Hiashi-sama will allow her to stay at the compound she'll be fine," Neji said looking at the older Hatake. The three disappeared and Neji continued his way to the compound still carrying the pink kunoichi.

* * *

><p>"Come in" Tsunade said as a knock was heard.<p>

"Alright Hinata, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. I want you guys to go to Suna and helped them with their problems." She said not looking up from her paper work.

"But they attacked us! With the sound!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Shut up! I know but we need them to be our ally. Therefore you four will go to the sand and help to create peace between the two villages." Tsunade said slamming her hand on the desk nearly cutting it in half.

"No more questions. Hatake you are the leader next week when the village is up and running again the chunin exams will be resumed. You guys will leave in an hour dismissed." The blond busty woman explained shooing everyone out of the room.

* * *

><p>Neji arrived at the Hyuuga compound only to find out that his room had been destroyed during the invasion and many of the Hyuugas were staying at the main house.<p>

"Hiashi-sama, Hatake-san is leaving on a mission with Hinata-sama and he did not wish Sakura to be alone. So I had volunteered to keep her here at the compound for a week till they get back. Is that acceptable?" Neji asked still holding the unconscious girl.

"Hai, it is but I'm afraid we don't have room here at the main house. Some of the Hyuuga clan members are staying at other people's houses until everything is fixed again. I'm afraid you and Sakura might have to stay at her house for the time being." Hiashi said frowning. Neji opened his mouth to protest when Kakashi arrived.

"That's fine, Hiashi. Neji and Sakura will live at our house. Until the Hyuuga compound is fixed." Kakashi said bowing at the clan lord.

Neji frowned and thought, _"This week will be interesting." _Looking at Sakura's angelic face. He felt an unfamiliar tug in the pit of his stomach but he ignored it thinking it was only hunger.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I know its short but im not feeling well please review! NO flames please thanks! And sorry for the late update<strong>

**Thanks to the people who reviewed**

midnight03- thanks for reviewing and its hard to change it sometimes with out straying too far off.

Mayflowerz 411-thank you im glad you like it

crisgatita-chan- the fight scene kinda sucked im sorry.

madin456- its actually 6 wolves lol

Angle7698- thank you! And im glad you like the wolves!

**If you guys like Sasuke and sakura pairings also I have a story called The New Girl In Town I hope you guys can read and review! But NO flames please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Justus**

* * *

><p>Kakashi had completely dreaded the idea of leaving his daughter with the Hyuuga prodigy but the mission gave him no other choice. Now he's jumping from tree to tree just in front of his team. He was made captain after all, the three genins sulked as they felt their sensei's cold and pissed off demeanor.<p>

"This week is going to be hell if Kakashi-sensei keeps acting like this." Naruto whined lowly.

"Do you have a problem Naruto?" Kakashi hissed not turning his head. The blond felt his blood run cold and kept quiet, while Sasuke visibly flinched at the tone. Hinata sighed knowingly; she knew that Kakashi had never left Sakura alone with a boy and just the thought of them staying in the same apartment for a week practically scared him. So after taking a deep breath, she focused chakra to her feet and caught up to the huffing Hatake. Sasuke and Naruto watched her silently praying that Kakashi wouldn't kill the Hyuuga heiress.

"Kakashi-san, Neji-niisan will not do anything to harm Sakura-chan," Hinata mumbled softly. She felt the tension in the air lessen urging her continue her reassuring words.

"I can assure you Sakura-chan might be the one hurting him." Hinata giggled at the thought of her own cousin flying through the wall of the apartment, creating a massive hole. This earned her a chuckle from Kakashi.

"I suppose you're right. You will be a great clan leader someday Hinata," Kakashi said ruffling her purple hair. The girl blushed and left the silver haired ninjas to his thoughts. Sasuke and Naruto watched in amazement and letting the air, they were unconsciously holding, out.

"Well?" Naruto asked hesitantly his cerulean eyes drifting toward Kakashi then to Hinata.

"Kakashi-sensei is alright now. He should be in a better mood for this mission." Hinata smiled at her crush. Naruto's eyes widened then hugged the girl tightly.

"Hn, good job." Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

><p>When Sakura woke up, she found herself in her bed and note on her bedside table.<p>

**Dear Sakura, **

**Tsunade-sama, the new Hokage, put Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and me on a mission to Suna to create an alliance with them. I'm afraid that almost everything in the village is under reconstruction. I was going to leave you under Hiashi's care but unfortunately the Hyuuga compound is also under reconstruction. Therefore, Hiashi suggested you stayed at the apartment with Neji. Please don't destroy our apartment. I'll be back in a week.**

** Love always,**

** Dad**

Sakura reread the letter over and over gain then slammed her chakra enhanced fist on the bedside table turning it quickly into sawdust.

"Shit!," she cursed getting up from the bed, sauntering into the hallway on the way to the kitchen to grab a broom to clean the mess with. But just as she was about to step into the kitchen her jade eyes landed on the brunette sprawled asleep on the black, leather couch. She walked over there quietly so she wouldn't wake him up. She held her breath at the sight, Neji was sleeping peacefully still wearing his usually attire and his hair was sprawled on the pillow he was using. Sakura could feel her stomach flip a couple of times and her face turn hot.

"**What a hottie!" **her inner yelled. Sakura chose to ignore the comment when she heard the door bell ring. She opened the door and found her rival/ex bestfriend standing in front of her with one hand on her hips and the other holding a banquet of flowers.

"So you live here now?" she sneered pushing Sakura aside so she could explore the place. Sakura quickly maneuvered to stop her as she panicked remembering that Ino didn't know Kakashi was her adoptive father.

"Ino, as much as I _**love**_ seeing you and your pig face you need to leave," Sakura said her words dripping with venom.

"Oh Sakura! Where are you parents? I haven't seen them in such a long time and mom wanted to give these flowers to them," Ino said trying to get pass the girl, who just kept blocking her path. Sakura cringed and opened mouth to answer, when a voice answered for her.

"They're on a mission." Neji lied, walking over to Sakura and putting a hand on her shoulders. Ino was completely baffeled at the appearance of the prodigy behind Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked her blue eyes watching the two. Sakura seethe with anger while gulping and panicking even more. Neji's pearly white eyes noticed his companion's hatred toward the blond and her tensed frame.

"_Well this is interesting,"_he thought smirking before opening his mouth to answer the blonde's question.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Sorry guys I couldn't resist. Anyways review NO flames please.<strong>

**I apologize that it is short but I had to end it there it was the perfect place.**

**Also thanks for the reviews!**

crisgatita-chan- I added a bit of naruto and Sasuke but there will be more of them in the future

Mayflowerz 411- I know Neji and Sakura are soo cute!

Angle7698- as promised! Thank you soo much for everything I hope you like it.

midnight03- heres another chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**hey guys! this coming friday i will be going to camp for about 4 days i will be back the next monday...i will try and get another chapter in this week if not i am terribly sorry but i PROMISE that there will be a next chapter up by next week. thanks guys i love you all!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Justus**

* * *

><p>"I'm her boyfriend and I'm living with her." Neji lied smoothly wrapping his arm around Sakura tightly. The medic flushed with embarrassment and anger but decided to play along. Ino gaped at the 'couple' then sneered at the pinkette disdainfully.<p>

"So you're giving me Sasuke-kun? Wow I didn't even think you'd quit so early…Pathetic. I bet you're paying Neji-san to go out with you. Admit is Sakura you're a little slut…I know no one in their right mind would go out with someone who has a big forehead like you." Ino said not entirely convinced about their relationship. Sakura fumed with anger and was about to punch the idiotic blond out of the place when Neji quickly stopped her with a simple quick peck on the lips. He brought his hands to the side of her head and trailed kisses on her face till he reached her forehead. He grinned on her forehead before looking at Ino with a smirk on his face.

"Does that satisfy your suspicions? Sakura-chan is not paying me…I am truly her boyfriend and I love her forehead. If I hear another fowl comment from you about her, Tsunade-sama might just have to heal you after I'm done destroying you chakra network." Neji threatened glaring at the blond. Ino huffed and stormed out of the Hatake apartment.

When the platinum blond was out of the earshot, Sakura menacingly turned to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"What was that about Hyuuga?" Sakura screeched. Neji smirked pulling the girl closer to him; he bent down so his face was near hers.

"I assumed you wanted Yamanaka-san to be baffled and taken a back. I was merely giving you my assistance." Sakura frowned pushing herself away from Neji.

"You're a moron! You're worse than Naruto! You do realize that Ino will tell the WHOLE village about us right?" Sakura exasperated throwing her arms in the air for emphasis. Neji paled in realization.

"Yeah," Sakura whispered sadly walking to her bedroom. Once she was behind her door, she touched where he had kissed her. She sighed loudly plopping herself on the bed unconsciously, small tears made its way down to her face before she fell asleep.

Neji watched Sakura's back confused. The sadness in her tone greatly annoyed him. He was about to follow her but decided against it and plopped himself again on the couch to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, the smell of eggs and bacon made it's way to Neji's nose. He instantly woke up and walked to the kitchen only to be greeted by Sakura's cooking. He watched her cook like a wife would for her husband. Next thing he knew, his feet were dragging him toward the unaware kuniochi and then his arms calmly wrapped themselves around her petite waist.<p>

"Hyu-uga?" she stammered turning to face him or atleast his chest since he was atleast a head taller than her.

"Neji," he murmured in her hair inhaling the cherry smell of her shampoo.

"Wha-t?" she stuttered again confused.

"If we're going to convince this damn village…you need to start calling me by my name." He growled sexily next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Sakura blushed then whispered, "Well we're at home. No one is going to see us here."

"Some of the members of Rookie Nine are outside watching," he lied so he could hold her longer.

"_Damn Hyuuga what has gotten into you?" _ Neji scolded himself mentally.

"**Admit it! You think that she fits nicely in your arms and you don't want to let her go!" **his inner yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"_Hn"_

"**Meany,"** he pouted leaving his outerself with his own thoughts.

"Ne-ji you can let go now. I still need to finish breakfast and I'm sure who ever was out there is gone now." Sakura stammered a bit trying to unwrap his arms around her. Neji nodded and let her go frowning slightly from the lost of warmth.

"So what do we plan on doing? I suppose we can just publicly break up and this little charade can be over before it can even start." Sakura said finishing her cooking.

"We'll just have to pretend that this is a mission and be a couple. A simple break up will bring suspicions to everyone…for we gave Yamanaka-san a reason to believe that we are madly in love." Neji simply said, talking about yesterday's events, sipping the coffee that he had prepared.

"Hm," Sakura hummed thoughtfully.

"Or we can break up and make it easier for Yamanaka-san to humiliate you further." Neji said again smirking.

"Don't smirk I can feel it even when I'm not looking." Sakura hissed turning the stove off and putting the food in two separate plates.

'Ding'

'Dong'

Neji got up and walked to the door and found his nosy teammates grinning madly at him.

"Neji-kun who is at the door?" Sakura asked softly appearing at the hallway to get a peak on who was at the door.

"MY CHERRY BLOSSOM! WHY DID YOU PICK NEJI? WHAT DID HE HAVE THAT I DIDN'T!" the green beast of Konoha said his eyes tearing up.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Tenten giggled patting her depressed teammate.

"Hi Tenten-chan, I just made breakfast would guys like some?" she asked smiling at them. They both nodded and followed the pinkette to the kitchen. Neji huffed feeling a bad headache forming. He just knew Lee was going to bother him for asking Sakura out.

"So, when did you guys start going out?" Tenten asked chewing her bacon. Sakura panicked and looked at Neji for help.

"I asked her out after the mission in the Hidden Mist, three years ago." Neji lied smoothly.

"Nani? You guys didn't get a long…does Kakashi-san knows about this?" Tenten asked eyeing the two shinobis across from her.

"D-ad know-s" Sakura stammered blushing at bit under her friend's stare.

"NEJI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Lee wailed wiping the invisible tears.

"Lee-san I…" Sakura started but Neji's cool voice interrupted, "Lee Sakura-chan is happy…whining about our relationship will upset her…do you want that to happen?"

Sakura could only gape at the prodigy's insightful response, waiting for Lee's reply. The taijutsu master stared back and forth to his rival and crush before sighing to himself.

"I guess, but hurt her and you will suffer the consequences." He mumbled getting up from his seat and headed towards the door glumly. Tenten frowned feeling a bit of compassion toward her teammate.

"I'll get Lee…don't worry about it…he'll come around…Thanks for breakfast," she said smiling at the 'couple' before following her wallowing teammate. After they were gone, Sakura had let out a big sigh of relief.

"See it wasn't so hard," Neji muttered getting up to wash his and Sakura's plate.

"Hn," Sakura muttered scrunching up her face into a thinking position.

"You spend way too much time with the Uchiha…you've caught his one word answer habit." Neji commented his back still turned away from her. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him; thinking he wouldn't see her.

"Sakura I can see that…my Byakugan sees everything."

Sakura blushed standing up heading to the living room, while muttering lowly, "Damn Byakugan, Damn Hyuuga, Damn it all!"

"I heard that!" Neji bellowed from the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a longer chapter its full of Sakura and Neji fluff I hope you guys like it! Review and NO flames please<strong>

_Please help me if you guys like Harry Potter fanfics please read mine Ella Lousvart and review NO flames please though. Thanks!_

**Thanks to my reviewers**

Angle7698-Thank you soo much for everything you've helped me with!

Minato-kun Luver-I hope you like the fluff

ReaderWorm101- I tried to make this chapter longer I hope the length is statisfying

Mary- sorry for the long wait

KawaiiShyGirl- well Ino will have a strong beating first before they will be friends again


	12. Chapter 12

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Justus**

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi arrived at Suna exhausted after three days of traveling, wanting to find a place to stay. Many of the civilians along with the shinobis in the village threw them questioning and frightening looks.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, why is everyone looking at us like that?" the blond asked his cerulean eyes scanning the crowd.

"Naruto, we just won a war against them…many of their shinobis died along with the sound," the copy ninja explained.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered under their breath leisurely walking to behind the group with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled causing a scene in the middle of the market place.

"Not now," Kakashi growled looking at his two students with his lone onyx eye. The two quickly kept their mouths shut, afraid of angering their sensei.

A few more minutes, they arrived at the Kazekage mansion. Anbu looked at them and stepped aside without questioning their purpose.

'Knock'

'Knock'

"Come in," a small raspy voice said from behind the door. Kakashi gripped the doorknob; twisting it quickly and opening the door to find Gaara, the boy that Sakura had helped a few days back, sitting on the Kazekage's chair.

"Where is the Kazekage?" Kakashi asked frowning at the red head boy behind his mask.

"I was appointed Kazekage, after I came back. The elders think that I can protect this damn village," Gaara explained hoarsely. He rubbed his head sighing a little and leaned back on his chair.

"Kazekage-sama the Hokage sent us here to help. Of course in exchange for your alliance," Kakashi said plainly running a hand through his silver hair.

"Very well, at the end of the week I will travel back to Konoha to sign an alliance with your Hokage. I already asked an anbu to arrange your living quarters in the mansion. If you don't need anything else I kindly ask you to leave. Except Hatake-san," Gaara tiredly said. The three genins nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Who was that girl that helped me?" Gaara asked not missing a beat.

"My daughter…Sakura Haruno Hatake." Kakashi replied with a proud eye crease.

"Ahh, I would like to thank her when I come in visit…" the red head said hesitantly.

"Oh, I see well I believe she's a medic now…she still loves cherry blossom…I hope that helps." Kakashi answered feeling an odd feeling to his stomach.

"Very well thank you Hatake-san." Gaara replied at the older man. Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Back at Konoha, our favorite cherry blossom was up at three in the morning to go train; trying to avoid the Hyuuga prodigy, who was sleeping at her house at the moment. Sakura jumped from trees to trees trying to get to team seven's training area. When she got there she puts on her gloves and focused a tiny amount of chakra to her fists before punching the tree to see how much damage it would do.<p>

The tree broke nearly in half, causing the pinkette to smile.

"At this rate, I can save more chakra when battling someone." Sakura giggled to herself.

"Haruno if you keep laughing like that I'm going to assume you've lost your mind." A cool, slick voice interrupted her. She whipped her head to the boy and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed feeling that her personal bubble suddenly became too small. Neji smirked moving toward her.

"I'm here because you left…I don't want my 'girlfriend' to get into trouble now right?" he replied teasing her. Sakura flared up with anger and stomped on the ground with a chakra-enhanced foot. Neji had to jump on a tree to avoid the crater that formed on the training field.

"I can take care of myself." She growled storming off to the house. Neji sighed and grabbed her before she left.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled lowly not releasing her hand.

"So tell me why are you really here at three in the morning?" Sakura said turning to look at him.

"Hn,"

Sakura giggled, "Admit it Hyuuga you were following me."

"Yes, I was curious…on what a kunoichi would be doing at three in the morning," he replied yawning tiredly.

"Well, I was going to train…but since I destroyed the training field why don't we go grocery shopping and then I can make breakfast or something." Sakura offered. Neji refused to say anything but his stomach answered for him. Sakura giggled again and unconsciously laced her fingers with his and pulled him to the market place.

"Sakura, the market place isn't even open." Neji pointed out stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Silly Neji there's one that's open for twenty four hours. I go there all the time when dad goes on a long term mission and I help him pack things," she mumbled smiling at him still unaware of their hands. Neji felt a wave of butterflies hit his stomach as he stared at her smile. Sakura didn't wait for an answer and continued to drag her 'boyfriend' to the store.

"_This is going to be a long morning," _ Neji thought smiling unconsciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys im sorry its short and It was a late update I just got back from camp…only 4 hrs of sleep total that's like 1 hr a day…so I had been sleeping all through the days when I got back…I apologize for that.<strong>

**Thanks to my reviewers you guys are awesome**

carlaivy

TDI-Ryro-Eclares

crisgatita-chan

madin456

Angle7698

Minato-kun Luver


	13. Chapter 13

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Justus**

* * *

><p>Neji was right. That morning was the longest morning of his entire life. First, when they arrived at the twenty four hour store they already ran into Kiba, who was buying dog food for Akamaru. He noticed their hands and decided it was be fun to tease the prodigy about it. Neji wanted to punch the mutt into the next century but Sakura's voice stopped him.<p>

_Flashback:_

"_Neji-kun, come over here please I need help getting that." she said sweetly saving Kiba from her pretend boyfriend's wrath._

"_Yes dear," Neji muttered feeling sick to his stomach._

"_So you're basically whipped!" the mutt laughed watching the Hyuuga leave. Neji activated his Byakugan and turned to glare at him. Kiba gulped quickly paying for his groceries and dashed out the store._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Then his humiliation didn't stop there. Soon after Kiba left Anko came inside with Kurenai and Asuma.<p>

_Flash back again_

"_Sakura-chan!" the sadistic woman yelled waving at her excitedly. Sakura finally decided to let go of Neji's hand to wave back at the woman._

"_Anko! What brings you here?" Sakura asked running up to hug the woman. Neji shuddered involuntarily. Jus the thought of his 'girlfriend' being close to the sadistic woman mad the hair on his neck stand up._

"_Oh, you know helping Kurenai and Asuma buy some baby things." She replied grinning at her then her eyes landed on the Hyuuga behind her._

"_So it's true then," she mumbled her eyes narrowing at the boy. Neji gulped under her intense stare._

"_What is?" Kurenai asked trying to break Anko's evil glare._

"_What Inuzuka said when we ran into him." Anko said smiling._

"_I didn't understand what he was saying. The boy was stuttering so bad that every word he breathed out was gibberish to me." Asuma said speaking this time._

"_Oh, you mean when he said that Sakura and Neji were going out?" Kurenai asked her crimson eyes looking at the two genins in front of her. _

"_Yes! Now is it true?" Anko said inching closer to Neji._

"_Hai, Mitarashi-san" Neji said proudly wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist making the pinkette blush. _

"_Well take care of her! If you hurt her well I'll let you think about all sadistic methods I will perform on you when you do." Anko grinned patting his shoulder before dragging her friend to the baby section. Asuma sighed and puts a concerned hand on Neji's shoulder._

"_Anko, is the least of your worries. Kakashi is going to be harder to crack." He mumbled. _

"_Why Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked fearing that Asuma knew their secret._

"_Well, you're part of his team. The first genins he trained ever. I'm sure he cares about you, Sasuke and Naruto." Asuma explained patting Sakura's head before leaving. Sakura sighed in relief and turned to Neji._

"_How about we pay for this before we run into more people." She said leading the way to the cashier._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>The conversation in the store with the three jonins caused the 'couple' to stay longer than expected. Soon the streets of Konoha was buzzing with civilians as well as ninjas helping with the village's construction work. Neji and Sakura ran into Choji and Shikamaru. Luckily for the Hyuuga it was just a quick hi and hello before they continued in their merry way. But Neji's relief came crashing down when they ran into Hiashi Hyuuga himself.<p>

_Flashback (last time!)_

"_Neji?" the clan leader called out. _

"_Hai, Hiashi-sama did you need me for something?"He said politely bowing at the clan lord._

"_Actually yes, there's a rumor spreading that Sakura and my own nephew are dating. I wish to know if these rumors are true."Hiashi asked looking at the two teens._

"_Yes, Hiashi-san." Sakura lied nervously. Hiashi's eyes narrowed trying to find if the girl was lying or not._

"_Very well, please meet me at the Hyuuga compound this evening and we'll discuss this matter." With that said he left, leaving the stunned Hyuuga and the frantic pinkette to their wake._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Now Neji started pacing back and forth in the kitchen while Sakura cooked.<p>

"Neji! Please stop pacing you're going to make me burn our breakfast." Sakura said sternly stirring the contents.

"Hatake! How can I? we just lied to my uncle!" Neji hissed letting his cool façade fall.

"_So we're back to last names again."_ Sakura thought sadly trying to stop her tears from falling.

"**You like him" **

"_Maybe, I don't know. I don't even understand why I'm affected by his sudden change of attitude." _

"**Sakura-chan you like him. Admit it. You like the feeling when he wraps his arms around you. You like how your name sounds when he says it. Girl you're in love!"**

"HATAKE!" Neji's voice interrupted her conversation with her inner.

"What?" She snapped turning off the stove.

"What has gotten into you?" He grumbled looking at her.

"Nothing!" she hissed pouring miso soup in a bowl, setting it on the table before storming into the living room. Neji rolled his eyes and followed the angry girl.

"Okay what the hell was that?" He said fighting the urge to raise his voice.

"Nothing." Sakura said avoiding his gaze and wiping her eyes. Neji frowned and sat next the girl on the couch.

"What' wrong?" He asked again softly. Sakura stayed silent still looking down. Neji sighed and used his hand to lift her face to meet his. He found her eyes stained by tears.

"Why are you crying?" He mumbled wiping the falling tears with his thumb.

"It's all my fault. If I didn't lie to your uncle then we wouldn't be in this situation." She whispered so low that Neji's highly trained ears were strained. He sighed again pulling her on his lap.

"It's not your fault. If we had to blame anyone for this, it should be me. I lied to Yamanaka." He said running his fingers through her long hair.

"You wouldn't have to lie, if you didn't carry me home." She responded leaning into his touch.

"You wouldn't have passed out if Hatake-san and I came a little earlier." He mumbled letting her head lay on his chest.

"Neji?" Sakura asked sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Do you think there might be a chance that this could all be real at some point in our life?" She asked falling asleep.

Without giving It a second thought just before he drifted into dreamland, he murmured "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! School is starting next Wednesday I'm getting busier by the minute. I will try to put two chapters this week so the more reviews the faster I update. And one before school starts just for you guys! Please review! NO flames<strong>

**Thanks to my loving reviewers I love you all!**

TDI-Ryro-Eclares

crisgatita-chan

madin456

Angle7698

Minato-kun Luver

**Snow Lily RandomMuch**

**Mary**

**RacoonMetal**

**TatDerpyDOBETEMECCChan**

**LMAOcHA**

**GinXNiji**


	14. Chapter 14

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

_**Justus**_

* * *

><p>'KNOCK'<p>

'KNOCK'

"Sakura, get the door." Neji mumbled sleepily letting go of her, so she could get up.

"Why me?" She whined not getting off the couch.

"Because you're sleeping on me and I can't get up." He replied not opening his eyes.

'KNOCK'

'KNOCK'

"Fine, HOLD ON! DAMNIT I'M COMING SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Sakura yelled getting up and walking slowly to the door. When she opened it, she found Hiashi waiting at the door.

"Hiashi-san, gomenasai. I didn't know it was you." Sakura bowed more awake now. Hiashi chuckled, "Don't worry Sakura. Today, I told you we are to meet at the Hyuuga compound but under some unfortunate circumstances, the compound will be unavailable for a while. So I have personally dropped by to discuss this matter with the two of you here."

"O-h rig-ht, why don't you come in? While I go get Neji." Sakura stammered opening the door bigger, inviting the Hyuuga clan lord to her home. Sakura then dashed to the living room, where Neji was still peacefully sleeping.

"Neji your uncle is here!" Sakura hissed in his ear. For a while there wasn't any movement. Sakura sighed and began counting.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

When she hit one, Neji's eyes widened and he literally jumped out of the couch and to his feet in the matter of seconds.

"Nani?" he whispered looking at the pinkette.

"Yes, he wants to discuss our little predicament." Sakura replied frowning. Neji frowned but opened his mouth to speak, "Follow my lead. Don't say a word till you are spoken to."

"So Neji did you have a nice nap?" Hiashi commented looking at the slightly disheveled Neji and Sakura. The two teens blushed catching what the older Hyuuga was hinting.

"No uncle we did no such thing. We just had a nap on the couch after breakfast." Neji answered smoothly, his cold demeanor plastered on his face once again.

"I see, very well. I'll get to the point. I have sent Kakashi a letter in Suna after running into you two this morning…" Hiashi trailed off. Sakura, who sitting next to Neji stiffened up.

"And I received a letter from him just before I got here and he said that you two have his blessing. He knows that Neji will protect and respect you Sakura. He wishes you two to be happy and he will talk to you when he comes back." Hiashi continued his lavender eyes watching the two intently.

"But what about you Hiashi-sama? Do you approve?" Neji voiced out looking at the clan lord.

"Hai, I approve of Sakura-chan. She is the perfect for the Hyuuga clan. Strong, courageous, caring, kind and most importantly _**honest**_" Hiashi explained stretching the word honest for emphasis.

"_He knows!"_ Sakura thought her eyes darting to Neji and Hiashi.

"Thank you uncle. Do you need help with the reconstruction of the compound?" Neji said changing the subject.

"No, everyone there has got that covered up. But I should get going I have to pick up Hinabi from the academy. I'll let myself out. Have a good afternoon." Hiashi said getting up from the couch and walking toward the door.

* * *

><p>When the door shut indicating the two that he had left, Sakura quickly sprang out and started to pace.<p>

"Shit"

"Shit"

"Shit" she kept muttering as she paced around the room. Neji could only watch her as he had his own debate in his head.

"_Shit! This is only the second day we're together. What are we going to do?" _

"**You make it real duh! For a prodigy you're quite the idiot"** Neji's inner commented rolling his eyes.

"_I don't like her. Do I?"_

"**Of course you do! You love how your name sounds when she says it, you love how she fits in our arms, you love how her jade eyes seems to have a certain twinkle when she looks at you and you most certainly love that glow in her smile every time she smiles at you. If you're not convinced then explain to yourself why you hurt inside when you see her cry. I know she likes you too, so why don't you just suck up your big ego and make this damn arrangement real!" **His inner proclaimed knocking some sense into Hyuuga.

"Hn," Neji replied aloud stopping Sakura in her tracks.

"Did you say something Neji?" She asked walking toward him.

"**Suck it up and ask her out!"** his inner cheered aloud.

"We could make this real. We don't have to pretend. What I'm trying to say is…" Neji started to ramble on nervously. But Sakura's lips interrupted him.

"It took two days just to make us fall for each other." She giggled embracing him.

"Actually, it took five years. **(sorry guys! On chapter 11: Neji told Tenten he asked her out three years ago after the mission but it was actually five years ago because of the time skip sorry I just caught that mistake now. it is five years not three)** Ever since the mission at the Land of Waves, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Neji confessed burying his face on her shoulder.

"Really?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he murmured.

"Okay, then since we're being honest here. I couldn't stop thinking about you during my training with Tsunade-sama it wasn't because I liked you or anything it was because Naruto could shut up about beating you and Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled. She felt Neji frown on her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun?" He mumbled.

"Don't be jealous…Sasuke is just a teammate, friend, brother. So is Naruto." Sakura laughed lifting his face from her shoulder.

"Alright,"

"Neji?"

"Hm?" He hummed wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Never mind." She squeaked blushing from the contact.

"You're wondering how someone like me, like someone like you. Well it's because I have never met any girl, not even Tenten, who can pin me down, catch me off guard and fool my Byakugan all in one mission.** (He is talking about the Tazuna mission) **Not only that you can stand up for yourself. You care about everyone before yourself and lastly you are very beautiful despite whatever Yamanaka said." He murmured next to her ear. Sakura blushed even more under the Hyuuga's confession. Neji chuckled at her before lowering his head to kiss her luscious lips.

* * *

><p>Fifty kilometers away, Hiashi Hyuuga deactivated his Byakugan while he smiled to himself.<p>

"A little lie was the only thing that those two needed. Neji better be prepared for three angry ninjas on their way to Konoha." He chuckled disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>In Suna Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto stared at the scroll that Hiashi sent.<p>

"That bastard will die before he can have Sakura. We're leaving now." They all muttered disappearing to talk to the Kazekage. Hinata sweatdropped at the three overprotective ninjas.

"Neji-niisan, good luck. I'm happy for you and Saku-chan." Hinata said to herself rereading the scroll her dad had sent them. Before packing for their sudden return trip from Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo this is the second update this week! There were soo many reviews! I was gaping at them soo here is the long wait NEJI AND SAKURA ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! <strong>

**And if you guys are confused about the whole lying that Hiashi said. He basically lied to them that Kakashi already knew and he sent his blessing when he actually didn't…Neji will not know what hit him when they come back from their mission.**

**Thanks for my awesome reviewers!**

**Madin456**

**SakuraHarunoBleach**

**ReaderWorm101**

**Minato-kun Luver**

**Crisgatita-chan**

**Angle7698**

**Yuuki-Hime 2097**


	15. Chapter 15

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

_**Justus**_

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

Eeveerocks1997 –thank you!

XxSilverXTearsxX- thank you and here is the update!

madin456- thanks for reviewing from the very beginning

mary-thank you for the review! Haha Neji will need luck to calm three protective guys haha

fantasy.- I know it took a while for them to get together haha sorry about that

SakuraHarunoxBleach- Team 7 will definitely want to kill him haha

crisgatita-chan- Thank you sooo much!

Minato-kun Luver-Thank you for reviewing two of my stories!

Ms. Yuuko Ichihara- thank you here is the update!

* * *

><p>Team Seven minus Sakura burst into Gaara's office huffing with anger.<p>

"Kakashi-san is there something wrong?" Gaara asked fearing the scary aura that the three shinobis' were emitting.

"Kazekage-sama, there's been a small issue back at Konoha that we need to fix. I have already contacted Hokage-sama. She said we are allowed to travel back but we are also your escort back to Konoha for the peace treaty so I would like for you to get ready and we will leave tonight." Kakashi spoke in one breath still pretty angry. Gaara nodded before calling for Temari. When the girl arrived, her blood momentarily ran cold due to the aura the team was making.

"What happened?" She asked looking at her brother.

"I don't know but we need to travel back to Konoha tonight. I want you and Kankuro to cover for me while I am away." Gaara uttered keeping his jade eyes planted on the three scowling shinobis.

"Alright, don't forget to get me dumplings," Temari shrugged giving the trio a glance.

"Thank you, we'll meet you at the gate in thirty minutes." Kakashi told Gaara before disappearing with Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

><p>At the Hatake household, Sakura's cup suddenly cracked slightly on the table. She frowned getting the feeling that something bad was about to happen.<p>

"Sakura are you alright?" Neji voiced out looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just have a feeling that something's wrong." She replied looking at him. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her on his lap.

"Nothing is going to happen. Hatake-san gave us his blessing." He mumbled kissing her forehead.

"Still, I can't help but feel that Hiashi-sama was hiding something." Sakura said softly burying her face in his chest.

"Well whatever it is, we'll over come it together." He reassured her, moving in to kiss her lips.

* * *

><p>"Yeah you're right," She moaned in his lips bringing her hands around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei we have to move faster so I can kill that son of a bitch," Naruto yelled jumping through the trees.

"Nar-uto-kun slow dow-n" Hinata stammered trying to keep up with the Kazekage and the three angry shinobis. Naruto ran back to his crush and carried her bridal style running faster to catch up with the three other members of their party.

"Sorry, Hina-chan. We all just want to go home. But don't worry I'll carry you all the way back to Konoha believe it!" Naruto proclaimed.

"_With this speed, we'll reach Konoha by sunrise. What happened to make these three so angry?" _Gaara thought riding his cloud of sand instead of jumping on trees just like the people below him.

"Naruto! There's a cliff up ahead! We need to find another way," Sasuke called out stopping in his tracks.

"No we have to cross it. I want to kill that bastard soon." The blond growled. Kakashi kept silent feeling angrier by the minute. He too wanted to shove the Hyuuga's ass underground and mercilessly torture him.

"Hn," Gaara mumbled creating a sand bridge for the three of them.

"Thanks!" Naruto beamed running ahead with Hinata still in his arms. The other two silently thanked the Kazekage following their blond teammate.

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade, are they really going to kill him?" Shizune asked worriedly.<p>

"Sakura won't let them. Plus Neji is capable of defending himself." The Hokage said sipping her tea.

"But Tsunade-sama! Hiashi-sama told them that Kakashi had given them their blessing!" She said frantically scaring Tonton.

"So it's Kakashi now eh?" Tsunade said with a wink. Shizune blushed and stuttered, "My La-dy! We have bigger problems to deal with! When the Uchiha, Naruto and Kakashi come back there will be blood shed!"

"Oh stop it. I bet my whole money's worth to Hiashi that Kakashi wouldn't kill the poor boy, while he bet that Kakashi would lose his cool after thirty years of being a shinobi. Sakura is his precious little girl after all. But I have faith in him, he will gather his wits at the end and when he does I am going to be 1000 yen richer!" Tsunade laughed sipping her tea.

"I hope you're right. This village wouldn't want one of the last remaining Uchiha, the biju and the number one copy ninja destroy this place. We most of the buildings are almost done in their reconstruction and the chunin exams will be held soon." Shizune sighed sitting down on the cushioned chair.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I don't have time to make it longer sorry! Please review! NO flames!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! And whoooooo 100 reviews! Lets make it 120 soon! Anyways I'm sorry for not commenting for your individual reviews because of soccer injury I can't seat to long on the chair because my knee gets put on an awkward position and it hurts a lot haha anyways enjoy!**

Mary

ItachiUchihaFangirl13

Christian

crisgatita-chan

Eeveerocks1997

madin456

Anonymous reviewer

TDI-Ryro-Eclares

Angle7698

Minato-kun Luver

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

_**Justus**_

* * *

><p>"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled bursting through the door.<p>

"What do you want brat?" she snapped glaring at him.

"Kaka-sensei said we had to report here first before we kill the Hyuuga bastard." Naruto said cowering behind the stoic copy ninja. Tsunade's eyes traveled to the silver haired ninja, who was standing impassively in front of her.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, Naruto was excited." He said with an evil glint. The Hokage gulped felling room's temperature drop to negative ten degrees. She looked at the Uchiha and found him scowling, making the temperature drop another ten degrees.

"H-okage- sama, the Kazekage is here to sign the peace, alliance treaty." Hinata interrupted trying to ease the tension in the room.

"That is right, gomenasai Kazekage-sama," the Hokage apologized bowing at Gaara. Then she turned her head back to the group.

"Alright, great job. You four are dismissed." She told them. One by one they walked out but just before Kakashi could step out of the room, Tsunade spoke again, "Kakashi be reasonable. Don't let you protectiveness stop you from seeing Sakura's happiness."

Without saying a word, he left.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, where do you want the food that we bought?" Neji said showing her a brown paper bag in her house.<p>

"Oh, why don't you just put…"she started but Neji was in front of her in less that a second with Byakugan activated.

"Someone is outside." He muttered one hand gripping her waist while the other held a kunai in her hand.

"Hyuuga! I can tell you are in there! Get the fuck out here!" Naruto yelled from outside. Sakura sighed and unwrapped Neji's arm.

"Naruto! You baka!" she yelled making her to the front porch. When she arrived, she found a very angry Naruto, a scowling Sasuke, and her dad standing impassively behind the two. Sakura looked at her dad worriedly, never in her life she'd seen him so blank and unemotional.

"Da-d?" She muttered making her way over to him. When his eye met hers, she stopped abruptly. She found extreme sadness in them.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled.

"CHIDORI!"

Sakura's eyes widened when Kakashi disappeared in front of her and stopped the two powerful ninjutsus from harming the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why did you do that?" Naruto asked gripping his hands tightly that it turned white.

Kakashi again didn't say anything and flung the two members of Team Seven pass Sakura and into a tree.

"Hatake-san." Neji muttered hoping to get some reaction from the older man.

"You better take care of my little girl. If something happened to her, next time you'll get my fury." Kakashi whispered dangerously as he made his way into his apartment.

Team Seven, especially Sakura, looked at their sensei/dad and frowned.

"What the hell?" Sakura muttered feeling sadness wash over her.

"Sakura-chan, does he make you happy?" Naruto asked quietly not looking at his teammate.

"Yes, but I don't understand why dad is acting like this." She sniffed feeling the tears fall down her face. An arm wrapped around her shoulder pulling her into a hard chest. She found Sasuke looking down at her.

"Everything will fall into place. We should just leave him alone." Sasuke said quietly.

"We may not know him as well as you do but we can see that Kakashi-sensei always loved you unconditionally. He'd put his life in the line for you. If I were to guess what he feels then, he probably just doesn't want to lose his only daughter." Naruto added quietly. Neji approached them looking at the Kyuubi container and the Uchiha.

"Don't hurt her you bastard. You got off lucky today. But when you hurt her then you might not live to see another day." Sasuke muttered pushing Sakura gently into Neji's waiting arms.

"The day I hurt her is the day I'm asking for my death." Neji nodded holding Sakura tightly.

"Sasuke and Naruto, thank you." She cried out jumping to hug her two 'brothers'.

"Hn," Sasuke said twitching slightly from the contact.

"No problem Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

><p>At the top of the Hokage monument, many civilians could see a grinning Tsunade, a frowning Hiashi and a scowling Kazekage.<p>

"You owe me 1000 yen," The blond beamed looking at the Hyuuga clan lord.

"My I was so sure that Kakashi would have killed my nephew. But I guess you know him better than me, Hokage-sama." Hiashi laughed.

"You two are dimwits." Gaara muttered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK?" a drunken Tsunade yelled while being held by Hiashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 16! Sorry for the late update and the length my knee is killing me.<strong>

**Please review NO flames please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews! And the late update my knee is still pretty messed up and I had so much school I couldn't really update so I'm sorry**

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

* * *

><p>A week passed by quickly and the chunin exams were reinstated. Team Kurenai, Team Gai, Team Asuma and Team Kakashi easily made it way through the death forest. Now the four teams stood at the preliminary rounds of the exam.<p>

Sakura fidgeted slightly feeling nervousness wash over her body. She felt a hand on her shoulder and found her dad looking down at her with an eye crease.

"You'll be fine," he mumbled lowly for only her to hear.

"Thank you," She muffled turning to hug him. Kakashi smiled under his mask and hugged her back despite the curious stares that Kurenai (who was still pregnant), Asuma and the other audience in the arena. The large screen jumbled the names up again waiting to see who will fight whom.

When it stopped, silence engulfed the room.

"So forehead, its about time right?" Ino sneered looking at her rival.

"Tch Pig, prepare to lose to me." Sakura replied back unwrapping her arms off of her dad and jumping down to the platform.

"You're still that same old pathetic crying girl. No way I'd lose to you," Ino said smugly jumping down after sending a wink at Sasuke's direction. Sasuke shuddered involuntarily watching Ino grin at him from the fighting platform.

"She's really crazy for you." Tenten commented standing next to him.

"Hn, she needs to get a clue that I don't like her." He muttered in reply, making Tenten giggle and him scowl.

"SAKURA KICK INO'S ASS!" Naruto yelled loudly from the stands. Sakura flashed him a grin and nodding.

"Forehead, let's make this quick." Ino said yawning slightly. Sakura just smirked and dashed toward the blond in a very slow pace.

"Pathetic," Ino muttered, easily sending a kick to Sakura's abdomen. Sakura flew back slightly, still smirking. She pulled out kunais and threw them with indirect accuracy towards Ino. The blond yawned again deflecting the kunais.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei! What is she doing?" Naruto whined pouting slightly.<p>

"She's toying with her. She wants Ino to believe that, she is stronger and more skilled than her." He answered watching the match down below.

"Tch, that bimbo wouldn't stand a chance if Sakura went all out." Tenten commented sitting next to the Uchiha.

"Ah, Yamanaka-san will surely lose if Sakura stops toying with her." Neji stated looking at his girlfriend. Suddenly the whole arena felt colder than usual, the genins looked at copy nin, who was glaring holes at Neji's back.

"_He needs to get over it. It's been a week already!"_ the group thought sweatdropping.

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! TELL YOUR DAUGHTER THAT IT IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL TO TOY WITH HER OPPONENT." Gai's loud voice boomed.

"DAD?" Kurenai, Asuma and the audience asked in disbelief. Kakashi growled at Gai, his hand already forming his famous chidori, but Ino's loud voice interrupted him from killing the green beast of Konoha.

"So your parents disowned you? I bet you were too damn weak to them." Ino sneered loudly bringing everyone's attention back to the fight. Sakura frowned looking down on the ground.

"Then you make Kakashi-sensei adopt you? Pathetic." She commented more making the pinkette angrier by the second.

"Ouch, Ino is going to get it now." Naruto commented cringing slightly looking at Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked arriving next to the group.

"Ino struck a nerve. Now she'll suffer for it." Neji said folding his arms on his chest.

* * *

><p>Sakura, revealed her combat gloves. Putting it on, but keeping her eyes fixated on the ground. She then tied her long pink hair back and tied her protector tightly on her forehead.<p>

"Fixing what you look like isn…" Ino started but stopped when Sakura dashed toward her with blinding speed. Sakura focused her chakra on her fist punching Ino right in the gut, sending her flying to the trees. Without giving her any time to recover, Sakura focused her chakra on her fingertips.

"Raiton No Jutsu!" Sakura yelled aiming it at the blond. Ino's eyes widened jumping out of the way just in time.

Sakura dashed again to Ino in a zigzag pattern avoiding the barrage of kunais. She sent a chakra filled kick to Ino's side. A loud crack echoed through the stadium, telling everyone that Sakura had broken Ino's ribs. Then the pinkette grabbed Ino by her shirt, giving her a smirk.

"When?" Ino rasped out the blood dripping down from the corner of her mouth.

"I was always this strong…maybe stronger now after training with Lady Tsunade. Are you surprised?" Sakura hissed throwing the blond across the dirt.

"Are you surprised that weak Sakura is gone?" Sakura started walking toward the beaten blond.

"Kakashi-sensei has been my father since I was five. My parents died." She continued.

"I am sick of you banging down on me…I am sick of your constant accusations…I am certainly tired of your lust over Sasuke. You know that you're going NO WHERE with him. If you're looking for someone to love, then pay attention to other people like Shikamaru for example. That lazy ass has liked you since you were little. He hasn't told me but I just know it's true." Sakura said her hands glowing green.

"Sakur-a," Ino tried to say, tears falling from the corner of her eyes.

"Ino I don't want to fight anymore." The pinkette whispered crouching down next to Ino.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, ignoring the pain that was shooting up her body.

"Apology accepted pig." Sakura smirked gliding the green chakra over her body. Sakura reconstructed the bones back and quickly fixed the bruises around Ino's body.

* * *

><p>Up in the stands, Naruto gaped, Shikamaru blushed, Neji and Sasuke were expressionless and Kakashi was proud at his daughter.<p>

"Wait what happens now?" Lee asked still looking at the match.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Sorry guys!<strong>

**Please review and NO flames.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Some characters might be an occ in some chappies**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am sorry that this is a super late update!**

* * *

><p>"I, Ino Yamanaka forfeit this match." Ino said raising her hand and smiling at Sakura.<p>

"Very well, the winner is Sakura Haruno!' Genma announced, the whole audience roared with cheers and Tsunade, the brand new Hokage, smiled at her apprentice.

As the day continued many more of the genins battled and winners were quickly announced.

"In two days, these people will be fighting against each other randomly: Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga and Rock Lee! Now a few words from the Hokage." Genma announced. Tsunade got up from her chair and smiled.

"The skills that everyone performed today was fantastic! I've never seen so much potential in all my life. Now in two days we will resume the chunnin exams; get some rest you all deserved and enjoy the festival. I hope to see you there!" the blond, busty woman said.

* * *

><p>"I'm excited! Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered pumping his hands up in the air as he walked out the stadium with his team.<p>

"Tch dobe," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What did you say TEME!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun, please don't yell." Hinata said putting a hand on her crush's back.

"Sorry Hina-chan, do you want to go to the winter festival with me tonight?" the cerulean eyed boy asked smiling widely at the blushing Hyuuga. Suddenly, Naruto felt a dark aura behind him.

"NEJI HYUUGA! Leave them alone! Naruto won't let anything happen to her." Sakura preached putting her hands on her hips to show her boyfriend that she was serious.

"Hn, fine but hurt her Naruto and I will personally kill you." The older Hyuuga threatened.

"The prodigy is whipped! That's not something you see everyday!" Anko yelled with laughter as she approached the group with Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and basically all the senseis, including Genma and Ibiki behind her.

Sasuke smirked, "Sakura did train him pretty well." This earned another round of laughter among the senseis and the rookie nine.

"Watch it Uchiha, I'm sure Tenten has some kind of leash for you." Neji said back.

"She can't control me, I control her." Sasuke countered back. Again, a dark aura surrounded the area.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! What did you say?" Tenten screeched gripping a kunai tightly in her hand.

"I love you darling," Sasuke mumbled earning another laugh from everyone. **(A.N. Sasuke and Tenten are now together. Sorry I know it's a little occ but please continue reading)**

"As much as I want to listen to all of you rant and prove yourselves that we all need to get ready for the festival, we only have five hours! We girls need to go shopping and get ready! So Hokage-sama, Shizune-san, Anko-san, Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, and Tenten-chan we have to go! Shika-kun, you take Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Jiraiya-sama with you and get ready! Meet us the Hyuuga compound around eight. Dress nice!" Ino said dragging the poor ladies into a massive shopping spree.

"What about Kiba, Shino, Lee and Choji?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"We have dates," the four chorused smiling widely.

"Okay well see you tonight!" Ino said leading the way to the shops **(I will be making the dresses more modern and the guys' outfits more modern too!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Chapter 19 will be just a chapter of the festival <strong>

**Please review and NO flames! Sorry again that it is short and that it takes a long time for me to update.**


	19. Chapter 19

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am sorry that this is a super late update!**

* * *

><p>Five hours passes quickly and the boys except Kiba, Shino, Lee and Choji were standing inside Hiashi's house, waiting for the girls to come downstairs.<p>

"This is troublesome. Where are they?" Shikamaru said leaning next to the wall wearing a nice purple, dress shirt with a green tie and black slacks. His hair was in his usual pony tail.

"Hn," Neji answered following Shikamaru's example. He was dressed in white dress shirt with a red tie and some black slacks just like Shikamaru. His hair was again the same only this time his forehead protector was not covering his forehead. Surprisingly, enough Hiashi had taken out the seal on his forehead believing that it was only fair for him to live as a main branch family member rather than just living in the branch house.

"I bet Hinata-chan will be gorgeous!" Naruto exclaimed wearing a black dress shirt, orange tie and again black slacks. His forehead protector was also missing and his blond locks fell on his face framing it.

"Gaki! I'm sure Neji wants to kill you right now. So you might want to shut up." Jiraiya said running his hang in his white hair. He wore a red dress shirt and white tie with some brown slacks. His protector was gone just like that others.

"Old pervert," Naruto breathed out.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered smirking, he had a blue dress shirt on with a black tie and black white slacks. His hair framed his face as he leaned on the wall next to Neji.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled glaring at his best friend.

"Boys what would Kakashi-senpai say if he saw you guys acting like this?" Yamato grumbled playing with his brown dress shirt.

"Yamato, Kakashi will be late just like always, plus I'm sure that he wouldn't care if Sasuke and Naruto blew up this place." Asuma laughed slapping the anbu in the back.

"So, Asuma what do you think Kurenai would look like?" Jiraiya asked.

"Beautiful, just like always," Asuma answered smiling.

"That's good to hear." Kurenai's voice echoed from upstairs. She slowly made her way down the stairs, carefully stepping down. She was dressed in a black dress that hugged her baby bump very well and wore black flats. Her hair was straightened so that it would fall just on her mid back and a rose was carefully put on the side of her hair to stop her bangs from falling in her face. She wore very light make up that made her red eyes pop.

"Wow, I stand corrected. Kurenai you became more beautiful than ever." Asuma smiled kissing Kurenai in the cheek.

"Wow, Asuma I didn't know you were such a softy." Kakashi said poofing next to him. He wore a silver dress shirt, with a black tie and black slacks. Part of his hair covered his left eye and he didn't have his mask in place. Everyone in the room could only gape at Kakashi's face.

"Why is everyone staring at me? I know I'm about ten minutes late but still." Kakashi grumbled frowning.

"Wow, you are handsome just like Sakura-chan said." Shizune giggled from the top of the stairs. She was dressed in silver, one shoulder dress that flowed all the way down to her calves. She had silver high heels on. She smiled at Kakashi who openly gaped at her.

"Than-k you. You look b-eautiful." He stuttered after she was already next to him.

"I didn't know Kakashi-senpai could be rendered speechless." Yamato muttered sweatdropping.

"Yamato, I'm sure everyone in this whole house would be rendered speechless tonight." Anko giggled walking down the stairs wearing a black dress with black fishnets that ran down to her ankle and black combat boots to finish her outfit. Her light purple hair was down and curled.

"Wow, Anko you look girly and still look intimidating. You better not give Yamato a hard time." Asuma commented snickering slightly, while the anbu blushed.

"You look beautiful Anko." Yamato said gathering up his courage to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"So I guess it's my turn to come down." Tsunade said walking down the stairs. She had her blond hair curled down her back; she wore a back less gray dress that ran all the way down to the floor. She smiled at Jiraiya as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey, why don't we just skip the whole festival and just you know…" Jiraiya winked. Tsunade glared at him and punched him through Hiashi's wall.

"Lady Tsunade! You could have killed him!" Shizune shrieked next to Kakashi.

"Jiraiya-sensei is fine. Shizune-chan." Kakashi said soothingly as he rubbed her back up and down.

"Ugh where are Sakura and them?" Naruto yelled impatiently.

"We are here." The four girls chorused.

All the men in the room including Jiraiya and except Kakashi, Yamato and Asuma, gaping at the four kunoichis at the top of the stairs.

"Wow," the men breathed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now! Review! NO flames please!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am sorry that this is a super late update!**

* * *

><p>Sakura wore a white, one shoulder, floor length dress that had a slit running up to her thigh. She had a small sash that came across her waist that matched the color of Neji's tie. She had light smokey make up to make her eyes pop out, while her long pink locks was in a tight bun with loose hairs falling to frame her face. Her neck housed a small diamond necklace that matched a set of diamond earrings. To complete her outfit, she had worn a closed toe high heeled shoes that had ribbons that wrapped up to her calves <strong>(A.N. you know the kind of like ballerina styled shoes). <strong>

She let out a giggle as she watched her boyfriend gape at her.

"Hyuuga, close your mouth. You're drooling." Sasuke smirked while Kakashi rolled his eye. His lips forming a small smirk as Sakura walked down the stairs.

"You look beautiful honey," he commented kissing her temple.

"Dad! You don't have a mask! Why?" Sakura exclaimed looking at the copy nin's handsome face. He wrapped an arm around Shizune, who blushed, and chuckled, "Can't your old man enjoy the world without a mask?"

"Kakashi-sensei! What do you mean old? You look like you're our age!" Naruto yelled Sakura nodded in agreement. Neji, who finally snapped out of it, wrapped his arms around Sakura giving her a small peck on the lips.

Ino giggled as she came down the stairs. Her hair was in a French twist that fell on her left shoulder. She wore a tube lavender dress that ran down to her knees. She had light make up on that enhanced her beauty and to finish her outfit she had black heels. Shikamaru smiled giving her a lavender corsage and a kiss on the cheek.

"where is my Hinata-chan?" Naruto whined throwing his hands in the air impatiently.

"He-re Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered. Her long blue hair was put into a curly bun and the loose hairs framed her face. She wore a white tube dress that ran down her mid calves on her waist it had a black sash with an amulet on the side and black ribbons falling down under it. She finished her out fit with some white heels. Naruto openly gaped at her.

"Hokage-sama, I would appreciate it if your shinobis don't drool in my house." Hiashi said rubbing his temple.

"Sorry, BAKA Naruto! Snap out of it!" Tsunade barked punching the blond.

"But how can I? Hina-chan is so pretty!" Naruto said jumping up and down with glee, earning two consecutive smacks from Neji and Hiashi.

"Itai!" Naruto grumbled rubbing his head, but nonetheless giving Hinata a quick peck on the lips.

"Now Tenten! Come down!" Ino and Sakura yelled together!

"No! I refuse to come down! I look and feel ridiculous!" Tenten replied hiding behind the door.

"Don't make me come and get you." Sasuke threatened from below.

"Fine!" Tenten screamed walking down the stairs nervously.

She hand her brown hair cascading down, she wore a midnight blue dress that ended on her calves. She hand a very light make up on. She had her black heels; a small diamond kunai necklace was resting around her neck. Everyone could see that her she was armed because she had strapped her kunai holster on her thigh where the slit of her dress was. Now it was Sasuke's turn to be completely speechless.

"Oi Teme! Snap out of it!" Naruto said slapping his best friends back.

"Hn," Sasuke said giving Tenten a small red rose corsage.

"At least Teme and Shikamaru were the only once that brought you guys those wrist thingies!" Naruto said looking at the corsages.

"Naruto they're called corsages and I gave Sakura one," Neji said showing Sakura's wrist to him. Jiraiya followed Neji's example as well as Yamato and Asuma.

"Ne, Kaka-sensei? I'm sure your laziness stopped you from getting one right?" Naruto said hopefully. Kakashi sighed and showed him Shizune's wrist.

"Nani? I'm the only one that didn't get my date one!" Naruto cried out. Suddenly, a white rose was thrown to him, which he caught easily.

"I figured that you wouldn't get her one, so I took the liberty to get one." Sakura smiled. Naruto flashed her, his famous Naruto grin and gave Hinata the corsage.

The couples proceeded to the door but Hiashi stopped Neji just before he could walk out.

"Sakura-san, I just need to talk to my nephew for a second. He will see you guys soon." Hiashi said giving the pinkette a smile, which in return she nodded.

When everyone was out, Hiashi turned to Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! A little cliffy for Chapter 20 please review and NO flames pls! <strong>

**I am deciding to start a new fic. It will be an itachi and sakura pairing…I hope you guys will read it and like it :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**Some characters might be an occ in some chappies**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

* * *

><p>The group walked to around the festival making every men and women turn at their seemingly perfect outfits. However one Hyuuga was definitely not thinking straight and it wasn't the blue haired one.<p>

"Neji!" Sakura said waving her hands in front of her boyfriend's face.

"Yes?" He asked snapping out of his dazed state.

"I've been calling you for the past few minutes. Everyone already left to go have fun. What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly gripping his hand with hers.

"Nothing, I promise." Neji said kissing her temple softly and leading them into the festival. Sakura frowned when he avoided her eyes, but followed Neji anyways.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Neji, here." Hiashi said giving the young prodigy a small, black, velvet box. Neji threw his uncle a questioning look as he took the box off of his hands._

"_Open it. It's your mother's. She wanted to give it to you when you are ready to use it. I know it might be a while but I figured that I should give it to you to see and start thinking about this. Ninjas aren't always blessed with a long life." Hiashi Hyuuga said calmly watching his nephew open the box. It contained a small ring with small pink diamonds went around a big diamond that sat in the middle and the band gold with the Hyuuga symbol engraved on it._

"_What is this for uncle?" Neji asked confused. Hiashi gave him a small smile and merely said, "You know what that this for. Just choose carefully. Make sure she is good with children, polite, kind hearted, and of course a strong woman that could hold the Hyuuga name with honor."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Neji shook those thoughts away and concentrated on the festival with Sakura.<p>

"Ne! Neji-kun, let's play that shuriken game!" Sakura beamed dragging her boyfriend to the stand.

"Step right up! Three throws of a shuriken to the moving target will win you this big Konoha teddy bear! Step right up folks!" the stand owner said smiling.

"Mister, I want to do it!" Sakura said putting money down the table.

"Alright but I don't think a little girl like you could hit those targets so easily I think you should let your date do it for you little girl." The man chuckled smugly.

"No I'll do it." Sakura smirked.

"Suit yourself. Here you are." The man said giving her the weapon. Sakura took a couple steps back and smiled. She threw the shuriken with dead accuracy hitting the targets. Sakura turned to him and said, "I want that big teddy bear please!"

The man grumbled some unpleasant words, while Sakura skipped happily.

"Mom! I want one of those! Can we please get one?" a young girl around three years old with long black hair and green eyes said pointed at the teddy bear that was displayed outside of the store.

"No honey, we can't afford that." The mother said sadly brushing the young girl's black locks. Sakura stopped and turned to the people with a sad face then looked at the toy in her boyfriend's hands. She dropped Neji's hand and went to walk toward the girl.

"Hey sweetie what is your name?" Sakura said bending down to the girl's eye level.

"Hikari, ma'am." The girl said shyly.

"Well, I'm Sakura nice to meet you. So, Hikari do you want a teddy bear?" The medic asked tucking the girl's hair behind the girl's ear.

"Um…yes but my mommy can't afford it and I don't want Sakura-san to buy the teddy bear. It would be impolite to ask." Hikari said softly but also sadly. Sakura smiled and turned to look at Neji, who made his way toward them.

"Hyuuga-san!" the mother bowed, when she saw the prodigy approach them.

"No, please none of that. Neji-ken's ego might become bigger." Sakura giggled standing up to kiss her boyfriend on the cheeks. She took the big teddy bear from him and gave it to Hikari.

"You can have this bear take care of her. I hope you have an awesome time at the festival okay?" Sakura said smiling. Hikari jumped and hugged Sakura, who carried her in her arms.

"Arigato, Sakura-san and Hyuuga-san!" she giggled kissing each one on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Hikari. Take care of it okay?" Neji mumbled softly brushing the bear's fur.

"I will! Arigato again! I hope to see you some time again soon!" Hikari said running happily ahead of her mother while Sakura watched them as their forms disappeared from the crowd. An arm around her waist snapped her out of it.

"You are so sweet and good with children." He mumbled in her ear. Sakura turned to him and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Thank you," she mumbled against his lips.

"**Good with children. Check!" **Neji's inner said happily tucking away the checklist.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Chapter 21! Please review NO flames!<strong>

**Please read and review my story Kunoichis in charge! Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!**


	22. Chapter 22

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you guys read my story Kunoichis in charge; I'm feeling a little down on that story :(**

* * *

><p>Sakura and Neji continued around the festival, playing some games here and there, hoping to run into one of their friends.<p>

"Sakura-chan!" a voice yelled over the crowd. Sakura turned and found her blond teammate, dragging her blue haired best friend through the big crowd. The pinkette smiled, trying to make her way towards them, but an old lady had knocked her over.

"_So much for being a ninja."_ She thought getting up to see the old woman glaring down at her. She was dressed in aristocrat attire that consisted of expensive clothing and diamonds.

"Well?" she snapp

* * *

><p>ed watching Sakura get up. She could feel the woman's anger rise as she still kept quiet.<p>

"Aren't you going to apologize? You worthless little bitch?" She snickered folding her hands across her chest.

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji felt Sakura's anger rise and felt sorry for the woman. But the unexpected happened; the medic gave the man a smile.

"Sorry, Hanako-san it was my fault." Sakura said politely.

"Do I know you?" the woman asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Oh no, I am Sakura Haruno. I read all of your medical scrolls and I am a fan of your work." Sakura said keeping a cool face. Neji, Hinata and Naruto made their way to their friend.

"Hyuuga-san! It's an honor to see you today!" the lady smiled bowing, when she saw Neji and Hinata behind Sakura.

"Hai, same to you Hanako-san. Now if you would excuse us, I would like to spend time with my girlfriend." Neji said bowing back.

"Neji-kun! That's rude! Do you know who this is? She is THE Hanako Mizuki! She wrote the medical scrolls that I studied and learned from." Sakura argued turning back to the lady.

"Thank you my dear, but how about we just arrange a meeting, so we can talk more. You are a very polite young lady. Hiashi-san has chosen a terrific soon daughter in law." The woman laughed kissing Sakura on the cheek before leaving two ninjas dumfounded, one Hyuuga smiling knowingly and it's not Neji and a slightly nervous Hyuuga prodigy.

"**Polite check! Two more to go! Then Sakura-chan is with us forever!" **Inner Neji said jumping up and down.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short I am sick but happy new year! Please review and NO flames<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

Normal talking

**Sorry guys I've been busy and I had a little writer's block so anyways I hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The festival ended with Neji more confused that he had already started, Sakura had sincerely displayed the characteristics that his uncle had wanted; She was good with children, polite to the old lady that was very rude to her and kind hearted, of course everyone already knew that she was kind hearted to begin with. But now how will he know if she really is fit to become a Hyuuga.<p>

Neji sighed running a hand through his brown hair looking at the ceiling of his room. Tomorrow was the third round of the chuunin exams and by the end of tomorrow, there will be new chuunins in the village. The contestants were, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Neji himself. The others were already beaten and would be watching from the sidelines.

"Knock"

"Knock"

"Hai, come in," Neji called out not moving from his position. Hinata walked in dressed in her lavender, silk pajamas.

"Nii-san, you seemed troubled." She said quietly, making her way towards him. Neji got up and stared at her.

"Hn, don't worry about it Hinata-sama." Neji replied giving the girl a reassuring look.

"I know, but it's about Sakura-chan isn't it?" she pointed out sitting on the edge of her cousin's bed.

"How did you know?" The prodigy asked.

"Nii-san I saw you during the festival. I'm sure father has told you about the requirements of being a Hyuuga. Sakura-chan has already proved herself countless times but you still seemed confused about this," Hinata stated looking at her cousin seriously.

"Sakura did pass all the requirements, but one. Hiashi-sama might be convinced that she is worthy of the Hyuuga name but the elders has not approved of her." Neji mumbled taking the velvet box from his pocket. He felt Hinata's hand on his shoulder.

"Nii-san don't worry about the elders. They will be awed by Sakura tomorrow at the exams. You only have to worry about asking Kakashi-san about Sakura's hand in marriage. I doubt the famous copy ninja would want to hand over his only little girl." Hinata laughed smiling at him and exiting out of the room. Neji cringed at the thought of the silver haired ninja; He maybe a prodigy but one thing that scared him more than his girlfriend's temper was her dad. He gulped and decided to go to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone gathered at the stadium to start the chuunin exams.<p>

"Welcome! Please stay patient as we wait for our finalists! Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno Hatake " Tsunade's voice boomed throughout the stadium. Loud cheers echoed throughout starting the event.

"The next round will be a battle royale! Everyone for themselves the last two remaining people will then fight to the very end! Alright begin!" Tsunade announced sitting down. Another round of cheers erupted and the six ninjas jumped into action.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 23 please review! Sorry for the late update.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys sorry it was suppose to be eight candidates Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto. It's an eight man battle royale. I know because I reread my whole fic before writing this hahah.**

**So it's the same disclaimer I think you guys already know that by this point.**

* * *

><p>The eight ninjas jumped into action the entire Hyuuga clan next to the Nara clan and the Hokage.<p>

"So the pink haired girl is Sakura right?" one of the elders sneered.

"Hai, she is dating Neji." Hiashi answered the Hyuuga council.

"From what we saw, she is a well rounded woman, but does she meet the Hyuuga standards?" one of the women asked.

"I've trained her myself. Sakura is capable of anything when she puts her mind and body to it." Tsunade replied back her eyes never leaving her pink haired student.

"Sakura is an exceptional medic. My clan had the privilege to work with her when she healed some of the injured people in the hospital." Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad added in a serious tone.

"Hm, we'll see if this girl is fit to date our prodigy," One of higher elders said folding his arms across his chest.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched as the other seven shinobis disappeared from her line of vision. She bit her finger, carefully made her hand signs and slammed her hand on the ground. When the smoke cleared, six wolves stood next to her ready to fight.<p>

"Alright, Kokuei could you clear these trees for me?" Sakura asked the black furred wolf.

"Hai Sakura-sama, stand back." He replied. Sakura nodded, jumping on Mashiro's back, the green eyed wolf. The other wolves focused their chakra to their paws and ran up the wall to get out of the way. Sakura performed some hand seals as Kokuei jumped high in the air.

"Wind style: Air slice!" Sakura yelled finishing the seal. The black wolf opened its mouth and a gust of wind blades destroyed the trees easily, exposing the seven shinobis from their hiding spot. Before anyone could react, Sakura jumped off of Mashiro's back and punched the ground causing it to break down under the peoples' feet.

"Shit Sakura-chan! You're scary!" Naruto commented jumping in the air to dodge the attack. He saw his teammate smirk and he was suddenly hit by ice spears that came from Mashiro's white fur.

"Gotcha," Sakura whispered.

"Think again, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled from behind her with a rasengan in his hands. Sakura quickly performed some seals and called out, "Four element barrier jutsu!" Soon lightning, water, ground and ice walls popped out of the ground stopping Naruto. But a kick caused her to be thrown across the field.

"Sakura don't forget about us." Hinata said with her Byakugan activated.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled letting out some of the fire balls towards the two girls. Hinata performed her jutsu to block the incoming flames, while Akairo, the mahogany colored wolf scooped her up and carried her on his back.

"Taisei! Water style: Tsunami Wave!" Sakura yelled, the blue wolf whipped its tail and water from under the ground sprouted and attacked Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. The three jumped out of the way and found a new hiding spot.

"I feel like it's a disadvantage that Sakura-chan has about six wolves on her side!" Naruto panted looking at Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and Tenten.

"Well what are we going to do?" Tenten asked tiredly,

"Teamwork," Shikamaru answered logically.

"Well, how do you propose we stop her?" Hinata asked panting slightly.

"Okay, what we do is…" Shikamaru started.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! Sorry guys I had to end it here haha please review and NO flames. let's try to get 200! By the next chapter! :D<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**So it's the same disclaimer I think you guys already know that by this point.**

**Sorry for the late update guys! I've been busy me and my friend are writing a book and its taking a lot of my time.**

* * *

><p>"Did you understand this Naruto?" Shikamaru said rubbing his head in annoyance. The blond looked at him and nodded, "Yeah I'll do my part just as long as you give me the opening."<p>

"Alright, Hinata and Tenten you guys are first. Remember get her to move at that spot then I'll get her in my shadow, Neji will lock her chakra points and Sasuke you put her under a genjutsu, we know she's a genjutsu type so if she breaks away from it. Naruto you need to use you shadow clones to hold her down. Lee you will also keep her distracted so she won't catch on. Alright do you guys all get this?" the pineapple haired genius asked looking at everyone.

Before anyone could answer, Sakura's voice called out to them, "Guys! If you don't come out I will turn this whole place into rumble!" The seven gulped imagining the destruction her fists could do.

"Alright Tenten, Hinata and Lee you guys go," he instructed. The three nodded and got out of their hiding spots. Sakura smirked looking at them; she clenched her fist and attacked. Tenten summoned her weapons and threw at her friend with dead accuracy, while Lee ran towards Sakura, engaging her in taijutsu. Hinata tried to block her chakra network also but had no success.

"_Almost there. One more step then the plan will be put into action, "_the three thought smiling inwardly, silently thanking the genius. Mashiro, the white wolf with green eyes, let out a shower of ice spears from the sky. Four pillars of ice stood at every corner of the stadium.

"That's good, her chakra must be running out. I don't see her summons anywhere and that white one is running low on chakra too." Shikamaru muttered to the other members of the temporary team. Once Sakura's foot had stepped into the designated spot, Shikamaru jumped out and captured her into his shadow technique.

"What is this?" Sakura growled completely paralyzed. Neji appeared in front of her and threw her a sad smile.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," he mumbled pressing her chakra points, she slumped down on the ground ignoring the pain that was radiating throughout her body. Naruto and Sasuke appeared next to the Hyuuga and smiled sadly, "Sorry we had to."

With that said, Sasuke turned on his sharingan and Naruto then summoned some of his clones to hold her down. Naruto's clones forced her to look into Sasuke's eyes and soon her green orbs showed no feelings and she fell to the ground with a soft thud. Shikamaru retracted his shadow and looked at the pink haired medic.

"There's something wrong. This was too easy," he pointed out lifting his head up to look at his friends and temporary teammates.

* * *

><p>The audience cringed watching the poor girl fall to the side, while her friends towered over her. Their eyes shifted to the now remaining seven shinobis. Tsunade held a knowing smile and continued to watch. Suddenly, a yell from the audience attracted everyone's attention.<p>

"Where did she go?" the person yelled bringing everyone's attention back to the pink haired girl. Just like he said the girl was gone from her spot.

"Shit, we take one look somewhere else and she disappears!" Naruto yelled looking around. By this time both the byakugan and the sharingan were all activated searching the place for her.

"I can't find her! Nii-san!" Hinata yelled frantically. Neji grunted in annoyance deactivating his byakugan also.

"That's impossible! Her chakra is gone too," Sasuke called out.

"You know you guys are really mean," a voice from the sky said. They all looked up and found Sakura on Kokuei's back. The black wolf was standing on a platform that seemed to look like clouds. When none of them said anything, she continued, "But you guys will pay." She jumped off of his back, hurdling herself straight to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Sorry guys! Please review and no flames thank you!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**So it's the same disclaimer I think you guys already know that by this point.**

* * *

><p>"This match is as good as over," Hiashi commented getting up from his seat.<p>

"Hinata, Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke are the last four standing," One of the clan elders. The other Hyuuga clan elders nodded in agreement as they watched the other three shinobis falling into Sakura's genjutsu.

"No, Sakura lost this match," Tsunade said.

"So, Sakura-chan I can't believe you took out Shikamaru's plan," Hinata commented, her byakugan activated. The pink haired girl, who was standing across from them after she created a crater on the ground, stayed silent.

"Actually, Sakura already lost," Shikamaru's voice said from behind them.

"What do you mean?" Neji growled looking at the genius.

"She fell for my trap. You see, that "trap" earlier was a set up to bring her into her own genjutsu. The four ice pillars that her wolf, set up a genjutsu. You, Hinata and Sasuke didn't notice the difference because your blood limit blocked any genjutsu. I made Sakura think I fell for her trap and my clone casted a genjutsu on her." Shikamaru explained lazily. Neji growled, touching Sakura to disrupt her chakra flow, dispelling the genjutsu. She fell into his arms with a tired look.

"Wh-at happened?" she muttered holding onto him securely. Neji kissed her forehead and looked at Shikamaru.

"I forfeit this match. I'm going to take care of Sakura," Neji said, jumping up on the stands, out of the arena.

"What! You can't do that!" Sakura argued thrashing around in her boyfriend's arms.

"Sakura, you're more important to me than making it to chuunin I can take the exam again next year," -Neji explained. Tears fell down Sakura's face, "Bu-t I can't let you do th-at. This is important to you. I'm so weak. I didn't even see Shikamaru's clone." The pinkette sobbed into his chest, Neji kissed her cheeks trying to stop her from crying.

"You're not weak. It's okay we can take the exam again next year," he whispered walking toward, where Kakashi, the Hyuuga clan and Tsunade were.

"Sorry, dad, Shishou. I fail-ed you guys. All that training for nothing," Sakura cried. Kakashi scooped up his seventeen year old daughter from the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Shh, you did great." Kakashi said brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Yes, Sakura-san, you did very well for a genin. Your skills are tremendous. Welcome to the Hyuuga clan," the oldest member of the clan praised her, shaking her hand. Sakura threw him a confused look, "What?"

"You see Sakura," another member started but Neji's look stopped him.

"Sakura-chan why don't you enjoy a cup of tea with me, while we finish watching the rest of the match?" Hiashi offered smiling at her. Sakura got out of her father's grasp and took the hand that the clan lord was offering. About another hour later, the exam ended with Sasuke as the winner. Soon after it, Tsunade was already on top of her podium ready to announce the new chuunins.

"Citizens of Konoha, I would like to announce our new Chuunins! They were chosen based on their abilities and their teamwork. Sakura Hatake, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki congratulations! Now as for the new Chuunin leader, we have decided to give Shikamaru Nara this position. Please rise up and honor our new chuunins!" Tsunade's voice boomed through the arena. Cheers erupted around the stadium, Sakura could on only gape.

"Wh-at? How?" Sakura asked looking at Hiashi.

"We told you. You are not weak. Your skills triumph over many of the other genins that competed. You would have won, but Shikamaru is a genius. His plans always work," Hiashi explained patting the girl's back.

"Uncle, can I borrow Sakura-chan?" Neji said entering the room only reserved to the Hyuuga clan leader and his family.

"Yes, you may. I will be heading home and celebrating Hinata's victory," his uncle commented getting up. Neji nodded, taking Sakura's hand to lead her out of the room. Kakashi gave her a kiss on the cheek and nodded approvingly to the prodigy.

"You have my blessing," the silver jonin muttered, patting the boy's back a little harder than normal.

"Thank you Kakashi-san," Neji stated politely, bowing to the older man. Sakura blinked a couple of times, confused, "What are you guys talking about?" Kakashi laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing sweetheart. Go celebrate with you friends."

Sakura smiled kissing her dad on the cheek then running off to go meet her friends, leaving Neji with Kakashi.

"Don't hurt her," he muttered before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

"I wouldn't dream of if," Neji muttered watching the pink haired beauty, hugging her friends, who congratulated her.

"**Pop the damn question already!" ** Inner Neji yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Chapter twenty-six. Please review and no flames please.<strong>

**Holy Cow! 107 alerts! i love you guys! please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys sorry for the late update!**

**Same general stuff**

**I DO NOT own naruto**

**There is a bit of time skip!**

* * *

><p>Its been three years since the chunnin exams. Konoha 12 are all chunins with the exception of Neji, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto because they immediately took the jonin exams and then the anbu exams after they had hunted and killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. Neji and Sakura are still going strong along with Sasuke and Tenten.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi! Hyuuga when are you going to ask Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his blue eyes studying the Hyuuga prodigy.<p>

"Hn"

"Hyuuga it's been three years. Kakashi gave you his blessing three years ago. Don't tell me you're chickening again?" Sasuke smirked drinking his sake. The twenty one year old Hyuuga threw the second last Uchiha, since he married Tenten two months ago, a glare.

_Flashback_

_Six months ago..._

_Neji Hyuuga was pacing around his room, thinking of many ways to ask his girlfriend to marry him. Unfortunately, his creative juices weren't flowing._

_**"Dude, ask the Uchiha or Uzumaki some advice!" **his inner yelled ._

_"I will never ask those two for advice!" he replied. _

_**"suit yourself" ** _

_Later that day..._

_"Wait Hyuuga can you repeat that? I didn't quite hear you." Naruto snickered biting his lip to hold his laughter from spilling. Sasuke gave his fellow prodigy a wide smirk,"Yes Hyuuga do repeat yourself."_

_"Will you help me propose to Sakura?" he repeated, swallowing his damn pride. He waited for the laughter from both boys but non came. Instead he found Sasuke and Naruto both with serious expressions in their faces._

_"So you're not joking? You're actually going to marry Sakura-chan" Naruto asked looking at the ramen in front of him._

_"Yes," Neji replied truthfully. _

_"You better be sure. Because if you ever hurt her...I will rip your balls off. Kill you. Then bring you back alive then kill you again then feed your body to the vultures," Sasuke threatened, his sharingan spinning helplessly from the protective feeling._

_"That's only Sasuke. If you EVER hurt her. I will rasengan you to the next century." Naruto said. Neji nodded in understanding,"Yes I know. Kakashi-san would probably kill me first before you two get to me. Then Tsunade-sama will bring me back alive so you two could kill me again. But I will NEVER hurt Sakura." _

_"That's to hear. Now, I have a plan for you to propose." Naruto started._

_End of Flashback_

Needless to say, the Hyuuga prodigy had 'chickened out' he couldn't bring himself to propose. It was just too damn hard!

"Shut up, Uchiha." he replied to Sasuke's earlier comment.

"So, what is your plan this time?" Tenten asked leaning on her husband's chest.

"I've already thought of it." Neji smirked knowingly.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Neji and Sakura were out having a picnic at the nearby lake. Neji was laying down comfortably on Sakura's lap as she brushed his soft brown locks.<p>

"Sakura," Neji started.

"Hm?" she hummed looking down at the boy.

"Hinabi is getting married soon and she wants your help picking out the wedding preparations. Would you please help her?" Neji asked praying that her answer would be yes.

"Sure why not? I'd love to." she beamed kissing his forehead.

"Perfect," he mumbled capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! NO flames!<strong>

**So what is neji planning? Read thenext few chapters to find out**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Please Hanabi-sama," Neji pleaded talking to his youngest cousin. The young Hyuuga pondered for a moment and nodded, "Fine but I do hope that you don't get caught."<p>

Neji nodded and kissed her temple before leaving to go pick up his girlfriend. She was the perfect one to get his plan in action. He ran to his girlfriend's house, she had moved out after Kakashi and Shizune got married, and knocked softly. She opened the door with a smile on her face. She was already dressed in her civilian clothes and her pink hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"I'm ready, let's go!" She beamed dragging the boy to the place where they would be meeting Hinabi for her wedding plan arrangements. They walked hand and hand, ignoring the jealous looks that Neji's fangirls and Sakura's fanboys. Soon, they arrived at the village's plaza and found Hanabi looking at the fountain in front of her. When her Byakugan saw Sakura and her cousin, she immediately turned to them and gave Sakura and hug.

"Thank you for doing this with me. I hate shopping in general let alone one for my wedding," she said making faces at the idea.

"No problem! You're like my little sister. I've known you since you were born remember. But who would have thought that you're getting married before me. Who's the lucky guy?" Sakura replied smiling back at her.

"I don't know. It's an arrange married. He is from the Wind country. I never met him. But he told me in his letter that I should just plan everything and he knows he will love it. I've put it off thinking that somehow he would back out of the wedding but sadly he hasn't. The wedding is in five days,," The young girl explained shrugging her shoulders.

"I see, well what's on our first agenda list?" Sakura asked.

"Neji-niisan do you have to be here?" Hanabi asked looking at her cousin with a disapproving look. Despite being released from the curse mark, he still chose to watch over his two cousins.

"Yes," He replied bluntly. Feeling the need to get everything over with, Hanabi only let out a sigh.

"Alright, first stop is picking the design of my cake. Then we're going to get a dress for me and the bridesmaids then we need to figure out what restaurant should cater the wedding. The place is already booked." Hanabi explained looking at her list.

* * *

><p>The three headed to the famous Cherry Fire Bakery, which was located on the south side of the village. Once the three were inside, they were immediately greeted by the owner.<p>

"Hyuuga-sama! We have designs for your cake that you can pick from." The owner said smiling to her. The young Hyuuga grabbed the white book and looked at some of the cake designs then handed it to Sakura.

"Sakura-neechan I just can't decide. Could you pick the design that you like?" Hanabi pleaded. Sakura looked at the book hesitantly then at the Neji then at the owner, who nodded with encouragement. Sighing, she flipped through the pages looking at the pretty designs. After a good hour of thinking and picking and deciding, Sakura chose a vanilla cake, white icing and cherry blossoms with ribbons wrapping around the cake.

* * *

><p>Soon the three were now looking at a restaurant that could cater the wedding. It wasn't that hard to find one but the hardest one was find the perfect dress. They arrived at a bridal store only to find Ino, Tenten, and Hinata waiting outside with smiles on their faces.<p>

"So they're your bridesmaids?" Sakura beamed hugging the girls.

"Yeah, I don't know many girls out there." Hanabi laughed. The girls proceeded to go inside while Neji stayed quiet through the whole thing.

"So Sakura, what color do you think would look good?" Ino asked looking at the numerous dresses.

"Um…I think like a peach color but it's not my wedding its Hanabi's," she argued with a huff.

"Sakura-neechan your opinion matters to me," the said girl told her. Sakura nodded looking at the peach colored dresses. But before she could try one on, she was shoved into a dressing room with a white gown.

"Sakura-neechan I want you to try this on. I would do it but the thing is I need to see it on someone else before I decided whether it looks good or not. We'll wait for you outside by the mirrors," Hanabi yelled from outside of the door.

"Alright," the pinkette sighed. She puts on the sweetheart dress that had small gems scattered on the lower, flowy part of the dress. It hugged all of her curves perfectly and the lady, who was waiting outside of her door, pinned her hair up leaving some of her bangs to frame her face. She puts on the tiara attached to the veil that matched her dress. Sakura let out a gasped at her appearance.

"Wow," She breathed out.

"You're beautiful,"

She whirled around to find Neji smiling at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Without saying a word, he led her out for others to see.

"Sakura! You look gorgeous!" Ino screamed hugging her friend. Sakura held back the tears of joy as her friends hugged her one by one.

"I think we'll take this one," Hanabi said smiling as she handed the money to the owner.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked twirling around.

"Yeah, I think this is the dress," she replied shrugging her shoulders. The bridesmaids also got their peach colored dresses.

Around 5 p.m. The girls and Hanabi said their goodbye to Sakura and Neji.

"Thank you again Sakura-neechan. I'll see you in five days!" Hinabi said hugging the pink haired girl before following her sister.

"See you then!" Sakura replied before turning to Neji.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he took her hand into his.

"No problem, the Hyuuga clan is like a second family to me," she whispered looking a sunset. Neji felt the her happy mood turn a little bit sour, but knowing what she was already thinking, he decided to leave it alone.

"_Sakura just wait a little bit more." _He thought squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 28! Unfortunately, there is only one more chapter left then the epilogue. So I do hope you guys enjoyed this and please please review! I want to get at least 200 please! Thank you for all of your supports and alerts and favorites!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Same disclaimer and stuff**

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews! And please once you finish reading look at my new story:**

**The Girl With Pink Hair! **

**Sakura kicks ass on that one too!**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

"Um...I do-"

"Damn it Hyuuga get a grip!"

"Shut it Uchiha! You're not the one proposing"

"I already propose baka!"

"Boys! Shut up!"

"Sorry Tenten"

"Okay Neji you planned this. It's fool proof. You will survive. Just ask the question will you marry me? And then boom you're done. Now go get her!" Tenten said pushing the prodigy out of the tree that Sasuke, Neji and her were occupying. Luckily, Neji landed on his feet and straightened himself out just before Sakura had opened the door to greet him.

"Hey Neji-kun, are you ready for our date?" She smiled. Neji nodded taking her hand into his.

"So why did you suddenly ask me to go on a date just a few hours before Hanabi's wedding?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Well I haven't seen you in four days." Neji mumbled kissing her temple. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down so his lips would touch hers. After a small make out session, Neji led her towards a small pond, where he liked going when he wanted to think.

Sakura gasped at the scenery. She turned to give another peck on Neji's lips when she found him kneeling in front of her. She opened her mouth to talk but he stopped her.

"Sakura Haruno, I love you more than I love life. Without you next to me everday, I feel like I would die. I don't like be away from you so will you marry me? I promise I would protect you with my life and always treat you right." Neji breathed out holding out a pink diamond ring with a silver band.

"Ye-s" Sakura stuttered jumping into his arms tackling him to the ground.

Before she could land a small kiss on Neji's lips, a voice interrupted them, "NII-SAN! SAKURA-CHAN!"

The two turned to look at the source and found Hinata running towards them. She was dressed with the bridesmaid dress that they had shopped for four days earlier. The two scrambled up to their feet and looked at the girl.

"What is it?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Hanabi's date. He broke off the engagement today, so there's a wedding but no groom!" Hinata explained looking at her cousin, who nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked frantically not noticing silent agreement between the two cousins.

"Sakura-chan you need to come with me." Hinata said dragging her best friend.

"B-But what about Neji?" Sakura stammered as she was being dragged away.

"I'll see you in a few hours help Hinata-sama first!" Neji yelled back.

* * *

><p>Three girls sat inside Hanabi's dressing room.<p>

"What?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Please Sakura. We can't have a wedding and no groom. I'm sure Neji-niisan will agree please," Hanabi begged showing her the wedding dress that she had worn at the shop. Sakura's eyes widened and nodded, "Alright."

The two sisters grinned and went to dress up the pink haired kunoichi.

"I can't believe you actually pulled it off. Now if you hurt her Hyuuga I will hurt you," Naruto threatened fixing Neji's jacket.

"I promise Baka I won't" The prodigy replied.

"You better not," Kakashi interrupted as he entered the room, wearing his own tux.

"I won't Kakashi-san,"

"I know now go get her. Don't worry I got Tsunade to heal you when she figures out you planned it all." Kakashi chuckled. Neji shuddered involuntarily at Sakura's brute strength.

Soon Sakura was led towards the altar, while Neji waited nervously.

* * *

><p>Neji's POV<p>

I stood there waiting for Sakura. I do hope that she agreed. Another ten minutes passed and the walking of the bridesmaids and the best men started. I knew Kakashi was going to be handing her to me. I can't help but be nervous.

There! I see her. Wow. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, her bangs framed her face nicely. I can't even describe how beautiful she looked. There's no words for it. I can't believe she was finally going to be a Hyuuga. I do love her.

Kakashi handed her to me and she gave me a smile then whispered, " You planned this didn't you?"

I nodded kissing her on the cheek.

"It's a nice plan and I love you for it," She whispered in my ear.

"Good it took a good year to figure it out," I told her. We looked at Tsunade as she started the ceremony. But I didn't hear any of it. I was too busy looking at my stunning bride.

"Hyuuga!"

I snapped out of my dazed state and looked at the fuming Hokage. Luckily, I could see the Uchiha mouthing me to say 'I do'. I know it seems weird that the Uchiha and I are good friends now but ever since he married Tenten and I dated Sakura we became close.

I nodded at him gratefully and turned to Sakura, "I do."

"Finally Brat! Anyways Sakura Do you take Neji Hyuuga as your future husband? In sickness and in health till death do you two apart?"

"I do,"

"Great now you may kiss the bride," She told us. I didn't wait for another word and I kissed her fully in front of everyone. Today was the best day of my life.

End of Pov

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys I hope you liked it sorry for the late update and the epilogue will be the last chapter!<strong>

**Please review and NO flames.**

**Also please check out my new story: THE GIRL WITH PINK HAIR.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Same disclaimer and stuff**

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews! And please once you finish reading look at my new story:**

**The Girl With Pink Hair! **

**Sakura kicks ass on that one too!**

**I can't believe this is the last chapter! I want to thank you to everyone who has been reviewing I love you guys please continue to support me!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Mom! Can you tell us you and dad's story again?" a girl around the age of five asked hopefully. Sakura smiled at her daughter, Haruka, the girl had her pink hair and had her father's lavender eyes that had a tint of green. She was dressed in her ninja outfit that consisted of a white shirt that held the Hyuuga clan symbol, black shorts that ended up just above her mid-thigh and her blue ninja shoes. Her pink hair was braided to the side and small bangs framed her face.

"Haruka, you've asked mom to tell you that story at least three times this week already," a boy's voice interrupted.

"Nii-san! You're back how was your mission?" Haruka asked running towards her brother. Ryu, who just turned fifteen years old, stood at the door way catching her in his arms. Ryu was like a carbon copy of his dad except he has much shorter hair that stood up in a spike. He was a jonin much like his mother, while Neji was head of Konoha police force with Sasuke.

"It was easy, I was partnered with Elisa so it was really easy," Ryu answered chuckling softly. Elisa was Sasuke and Tenten's oldest. She has her dad's midnight blue/black hair, while she inherited her mother's brown eyes. She was also a jonin.

"Awesome Elisa-neechan is strong! But nii-san did you get me anything?" Haruka asked with hopeful eyes. Ryu opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted.

"Of course, Ryu was really distracted during our mission because he couldn't think of a present to buy his little princess. But I helped him." Elisa said giggling slightly as she held a small red box. Haruka jumped off of Ryu's arms and walked up to Elisa, who bent down to meet her lavender eyes. Elisa handed the box to Haruka, who eagerly opened it to find a small water droplet necklace made out of crystal.

"It's pretty," Haruka squealed hugging Elisa, who returned it. Ryu joined into the hug. Sakura watch the three with a smile on her face.

"Dad!" Haruka exclaimed once she spotted Neji making his way towards the house with his mask on the side. The little girl ran broke away from the hug to run to her father. Neji scooped her up in the air and showered her with kisses.

"Dad, is it okay for me and Elisa to go get dinner together?" Ryu asked, while holding Elisa's hands in his.

"Yes but Sasuke said to have her back home by nine," Neji responded with a smile.

"Thank you dad," Ryu bowed smiling.

"Thank you Hyuuga-san," Elisa replied.

"No problem, you're basically family already. We just need to make it official," Neji commented. Ryu and Elisa looked at him confused but he just waved them off. When the two jonins were gone, Sakura came out chuckling, "Did you really have to say that?" while Neji smirked.

"Hyuuga Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice rang from behind them. Naruto was with Hinata, who was expecting their second child. Next to them was a small boy around Haruka's age which was Hinata's carbon copy.

"Satoru-kun!" Haruka yelled running towards her cousin.

"Haruka-chan, h-ow are you?" He stammered.

"Good, well we should go inside. Daddy and Mommy and your parents want some adult talk time," Haruka replied rolling her eyes. Satoru laughed and nodded.

"Don't forget about me!" a boy with black hair dressed in an Uchiha shirt and pants, pouted.

"Yeah and me too!" a girl with blond hair and brown eyes said.

"Uchiha and Nara hurry up!" Satoru yelled as Haruka and himself focused chakra on the soles of their feet and ran into the house. Shigure Uchiha and Minako Nara followed their example and ran.

"Hey! Be careful!" Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino yelled together.

"They'll be fine, Haruka knows some medical ninjutsu," The men assured the girls.

"So we can catch up in the living room," Sakura suggested walking in.

* * *

><p>Naruto was now the new Hokage, Ino took over her family business, Shikamaru was the strategist in the village, Hinata was now the head of the Hyuuga clan and she got rid of the separation between the head and family branch. Sasuke and Neji are in charge of the Konoha police force, Tenten teaches in the academy and Sakura is the head medic in all of Konoha since Tsunade had retired a few years back. Kakashi and Shizune are still going strong and has seventeen year old son, Sakuma, who is dating Kurenai and Asuma's second child, Mizuki.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it guys! I hope you enjoyed my story! Love you all please check out my new story <strong>

**The Girl With Pink Hair! **

**I know Madin456 loves it! By the way thank you for reviewing almost all of my stories! **


	31. News! NEED TO READ

**Hey guys HyunMin here. **

**First I am deeply sorry that this isn't an update (if this is a multichaptered story) and I changed my author's name**

**Second, the reason why is because I am typing from my phone right now because my laptop will not let me publish anything. I can only publish on my phone. **

**Third, I CAN'T respond to reviews or pms using my laptop either. I have to go and use my phone (which is super hard) **

**Fourth, I want to let you guys know that I made a TWITTER ACCOUNT:** _ Hyun_Min93_** as a way to stay in touch with my fellow readers and reviewers. I will tweet about the progress of the chapters, I am writing (you can even bug me about updating haha) You can also send me questions, suggestions, ideas or if you just want to chat I can talk to you there ^_^ I hope I get to see you guys there! **

**Sorry Again! **


End file.
